Varia HQ Musical
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: Setiap hari musik selalu terdengar di Varia HQ.. Menginspirasi sang penduduk di kediaman tersebut...  warning : OOC, Yaoi, dan geje... Sorry bad summary Last chapter UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Author : "Hehehe… akhirnya dapet banyak gambarnya" *senyum- senyum GeJe karena dapet fanart XS*

Squalo : *entah muncul darimana* "VOII! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Dasar otak mesum!"

Author : "Psst.. berisik aje dirimu, aku gak mesum kali."

Squalo: "VOI! Masih mengelak, hah? Itu apa yang lagi kau lihat? Cepat kemarikan laptopnya!"

Author : " Kalo bilang kagak, ya kagak. Berisik aje neh, Squ-chan."

Sementara Author dan Squalo rebutan laptop, mari kita mulai ceritanya..

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

Akira Amano

Varia HQ Musical

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : XS

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, dan ke-geje-an lainnya..

Theme song : Cinta Satu Malam by Mbak Melinda XD

"Oke, ayo mulai karaoke. Tarik, mang!" kata Lussuria semangat.

_Walau cinta kita sementara_

_Aku merasa bahagia_

_Kalau kau kecup mesra di keningku_

_Kurasa bagai di surga_

_Cinta satu malam oh indahnya_

_Cinta satu malam buatku melayang_

_Walau satu malam akan selalu kukenang_

_Dalam hidupku_

_Cinta satu malam oh indahnya_

_Cinta satu malam buatku melayang_

_Walau satu malam akan selalu kukenang_

_Selama- lamanya_

_Tape_ dan suara Lussuria terdengar keras sampai seisi Varia bisa mendengarnya. Sontak membuat suara nyaring berdengung menyaingi suara Lussuria.

"VOOII! LUSSURIA, HENTIKAN NYANYIAN BODOH ITU!" seseorang berambut putih panjang kemilau nan anggun (hah?) berteriak sambil berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar Lussuria.

"Cinta satu malam, oh indahnya. Cinta satu malam buatku melayang," Lussuria meneruskan karaokenya, tidak mendengar suara keras dan berisik milik mbah er- mas Squalo.

"Shishishi, sepertinya dia tak mendengar ocehanmu, Squally," sindir Bel sambil nyengir lebar kea rah Squalo.

"Oya, kita lihat saja! VOOOIII!" Squalo mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk berteriak.

Blammm…

Pintu ruang kerja Xanxur tiba- tiba terbuka, sang empu pemilik ruangan keluar dengan raut wajah muram. Dia berjalan menuju arah Squalo yang masih berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar Lussuria. Xanxus berhenti melangkah, dan berkata pelan, "Oi, Stronzo!"

Squalo pun menoleh ala bintang iklan shampoo dengan menunjukkan rambutnya yang indah dan berkilau (hah?). Dengan mengecilkan volume suara toanya, diapun menjawab, "Jangan salahkan aku! Semua gara- gara lagu brengsek itu. Membuatku tak bisa tidur dengan tenang."

Xanxus mengrenyitkan alis matanya sebelah, "Oh? Tapi, kurasa ada suara yang lebih MENGANGGU dibanding lagu brengsek itu."

"Voi! Siapa? Aku? Enak saja kau, brengsek!" kata Squalo mulai emosi.

"Berani- beraninya kau menyebutkun brengsek, sampah!" Xanxus mulai mengangkat kerah baju Squalo.

Squalo menepis tangan Xanxus, "Cih, kau pikir aku takut denganmu?"

Squalo pun pergi meninggalkan Xanxus, dengan sigap Xanxus pun berjalan mengikuti langkah Squalo dari belakang dan meraih tangannya.

"Voi! Apa lagi maumu?"

"…"

"Voi! Jawab aku, kenapa kau diam saja, brengsek!"

"Tutup mulutmu, stronzo!" Xanxus memandang tajam Squalo dengan mata rubynya dan sukses membuat Squalo terdiam. Hanya bisa diam (Lha? Lirik lagu dumz)

Xanxus pun menggandeng paksa Squalo menuju ruang kerjanya. Dan… Blamm.. Pintu ruangan itu tertutup kembali.

"Shishishi, pertengkaran suami istri yang menarik," kata Bel sambil melengos pergi tanpa tujuan.

Blamm…

Pintu ruangan kerja Xanxus tertutup dengan keras.

"Sekarang apa maumu, stronzo?" Xanxus melepaskan gandengan tangannya.

"Voi! Apa kau tidak merasa terganggu dengan suara nyanyian yang menjijikkan itu?" tanya Squalo kesal.

"Hmm.. sedikit. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya. Daripada mendengar musik metal yang keluar dari kamar Bel terus- terusan, yang ini lagunya masih bisa didengar. Apa ada masalah denganmu?" kata Xanxus mulai memegang dagunya yang runcing.

"Tentu saja masalah buatku. Tak bisakah membiarkanku tidur dengan damai dan tentram? Nyanyian itu sungguh membuat kepalaku jadi pusing," kata Squalo sambil memelototi Xanxus.

Xanxus mendengus pelan, "Stronzo, kau tahu penyebab kerontokan rambut dan keriput kulit adalah emosi yang keluar berlebihan. Jadi.." Xanxus maju beberapa langkah di depan Squalo dan meraih rambut panjang Squalo dengan tangan kanannya. "Kau tak ingin rambutmu ini rontok, kan?" kata Xanxus sambil tersenyum tipis.

Deg..

Pipi Squalo tiba- tiba memerah.

"VOI! A-apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Squalo mulai salah tingkah.

"Menyentuh rambutmu. Apa kau buta, stronzo?" kata Xanxus sambil menyeringai.

"A-aku tahu, tapi …" kata – kata Squalo putus karena dengan tiba- tiba Xanxus melumat bibir imutnya. (Hiyeee… baru tau bibir Squalo imut)

Squalo mendorong badan Xanxus, "Voi! A-apa yang..". Sebelum meneruskan kata- katanya lagi Xanxus mulai menyerang bibir Squalo lagi. Squalo yang berusaha mendorong tubuh Xanxus lagi, tapi gagal. Xanxus malah mendekap erat tubuh Squalo.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Squalo mulai membuka mulutnya. Masuklah lidah Xanxus, mengisi relung- relung dalam mulut Squalo.

_Cinta satu malam oh indahnya_

_Cinta satu malam buatku melayang_

_Walau satu malam akan selalu kukenang_

_Dalam hidupku_

_Cinta satu malam oh indahnya_

_Cinta satu malam buatku melayang_

_Walau satu malam akan selalu kukenang_

_Selama- lamanya_

Lagu dari kamar Lussuria mengiringi kedua pasangan yang sedang ber-lemon-ria itu. Dan terjadilah perang di atas ranjang diantara keduanya malam itu.

- TBC -

Author : *speechless*

Bel : "Shishishi, baru kali ini kau melihatnya, ya?"

Author : "I- iya, jadi susah mendeskripsikannya. Reader-sama, tolong review! Bagi para senior tolong bantuannya untuk memberi masukan, wokeh?"


	2. Jealousy

Author : "Hahaha.. welcome back to Varia HQ musical."

Squalo : "VOI! Author brengsek, bisa- bisanya kau membunuh karakterku."

Author : "Hah? Iyakah? Bukannya dirimu masih hidup ya, Squally?"

Squalo : "VOI! ENAK SAJA KAU MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA KONYOL ITU."

Author : *sudah siap- siap Headset buat nglindungin telinga tercinta* "Squally, jangan marah- marah nanti cepet keriput lho!" *langsung ngacir*

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

Akira Amano

Varia HQ Musical

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : XS

Warning : OOC, shonen-ai dan ke-geje-an lainnya..

Theme song : Terbakar Cemburu karya bapak- bapak di band Padi..

Jealousy

Setelah kejadian di kamar Xanxus, Squalo jadi sering termenung. Hingga tak sadar bel pintu depan markas Varia berbunyi.

Ting tong..

Squalo tetap tak beranjak dari lamunannya.

Ting Tong...

"Oh.. Squally~ bisakah kau membuka pintunya? Aku lagi memasak neh," teriak Lussuria dari dapur.

Squalo yang daritadi seperti orang tolol sadar karena teriakan Lussuria.

"Voi! Baiklah, tapi jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan brengsek itu," omel Squalo sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Squalo berjalan malas- malasan ke arah pintu. Diraihnya ganggang pintu dan ditariknya.

"Hai, Squalo! Lama tak jumpa," sapa laki- laki berambut pirang dan memakai jaket hijau dengan dikelilingi pria berbaju serba hitam.

"Kau, mau apa datang kemari?" Tanya Squalo sambil mengangkat salah alis kanannya.

"Hmm.. tentu saja untuk mengunjungimu! Sambil membawa berita dari Tsuna, mana Xanxus?" kata laki- laki pirang itu.

"Di kantornya, aku akan mengantarmu jika kau ingin menemuinya," jawab Squalo sambil mempersilahkan laki- laki yang diketahui bernama Dino itu masuk.

Squalo pun mengantar Dino di depan ruangan Xanxus.

"Masuklah!" perintah Squalo.

"Kau tidak mengantarku masuk?" Tanya Dino keheranan.

"Aku malas bertemu dengan bos brengsek itu," jawab Squalo sinkat lalu berpaling pergi meninggalkan Dino yang melongo terpesona melihat keindahan rambut Squalo.

Flashback..

Satu jam setelah 'pertempuran' ranjang berlangsung, Squalo yang merasa lelah jatuh tertidur di dalam pelukan Xanxus.

Pagipun datang, Squalo yang masih mengantuk terpaksa bangun karena terkena terpaan sinar matahari yang menerobos melalui jendela kamar Xanxus. Dia mendapati dirinya sendirian di atas ranjang mewah Xanxus.

Squalo pov

"Mana bos brengsek itu? Seenaknya saja meninggalkan aku sendirian. Memangnya aku ini mainannya apa? Voi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam! Aku merasa seperti udang rebus dibuatnya. Lalu, untuk apa dia berbuat seperti itu padaku? Hukuman? Seharusnya Lussuria yang harus mendapatkannya bukan aku."

End of Squalo pov

Squalo pun meraih bajunya dan cepat- cepat memakainya, sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung. Dia keluar kamar Xanxus seperti orang linglung.

"Oi Squalo, kenapa kau sendirian disini?" sapa Dino yang melihat Squalo sedang termenung di bawah pohon.

"Bukan urusanmu, brengsek! Kau sendiri kenapa kesini?" jawab Squalo sewot.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang, aku datang mengunjungimu," kata Dino sambil tersenyum.

Pipi Squalo memerah melihat senyum Dino, "Voi, aku tidak butuh kunjunganmu," kata Squalo sambil memalingkan muka.

"Ayolah, Squalo! Aku tidak rela kau bersekutu dengan Xanxus, aku mengkhawatirkanmu," kata Dino sambil jongkok di hadapan Squalo.

"Voi! Untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkanku? Lagipula aku tidak bersekutu dengan bos sialan itu. Aku hanya.. aku hanya.." Squalo bingung meneruskan bicaranya.

"Hanya apa, Squalo?" kata Dino sambil mengacak- acak rambut Squalo dan tersenyum.

"Voi, apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Squalo sambil menepis tangan Dino. Tapi, karena tepisan tangannya itulah Dino jadi hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh menindih tubuh Squalo.

Sepersekian detik, hanya terdengar suara angin yang berhembus.

"Voi! Berat tau!" teriak Squalo.

"Ah, maafkan aku," jawab Dino sambil bangun dan tersenyum.

"Hentikan senyuman bodohmu itu, brengsek! Kau membuat rambutku kotor," omel Squalo sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Ah.. iya maaf!" ujar Dino sambil nyengir.

Di jendela ruangan Xanxus, terlihat sang empu pemilik ruangan yang mengrenyitkan dahinya karena melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya meledak- ledak. Squalo, laki- laki yang tidur dengannya semalam, berani- beraninya berbuat hal yang tidak senonoh dengan Dino.

Prang..

Xanxus melempar gelas winenya ke arah pintu.

_Aku terbakar cemburu_

_Cemburu buta_

_Tak bias ku padamkan amarah di hatiku_

_Sakit menahan sakit hati_

_Menyimpan perih_

_Tak bias kuterima apa yang ku alami_

_Ibaratnya jantung hati tersayat dengan pedang tajam_

_Betapa sakitnya ku rasakan itu_

_Dan kini aku tahu ku sangat_

_Begitu dalamnya aku sungguhmencintaimu_

_Mungkin selama ini ku salah_

_Tak pernah pedulikanmu setulusnya hatiku_

_Ku akui ternyata sakitnya membakar hati_

_Sudah membuatmu pergi_

_Kini hanya tinggalkan luka_

Bunyi radio di ruangan Xanxus mengiringi kemarahan Xanxus yang semakin menjadi- jadi. Sampai akhirnya Xanxus melempar asbak di mejanya ke arah radio itu, dan sukses membuat radio itu mati seketika.

- TBC -

Author : "Buset! Xanxus kalo cemburu buta nakutin. Reader-sama tolong reviewnya."


	3. Pregnant

Author : "Yo, wecome back!"

Bel : "Shishishi.. Author payah! Kenapa porsi tampilku sedikit sekali."

Author : "Pst.. nanti aku bikinin fic khusus buatmu dah. Ini spoiler lho!"

Bel : "Shishishi.. okelah." *ngeloyor pergi*

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

Akira Amano

Varia HQ Musical

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : XS

Warning : OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya..

Theme song : Oh teganya by mas- mas and mbak- mbak Tangga

Pregnant

PRANG!

Terdengar suara gelas wine yang pecah karena dilempar di ruangan Xanxus. Lussuria yang memasak di dapur seketika itu juga langsung berlari menuju lemari barang pecah belah, memeriksa apakah tikus- tikus di dapur sudah beani menerobos lemari dan memecahkan barang- barang di dalamnya. Bel yang daritadi bermain dengan tiara kesukaannya menghentikan permainannya.

"Shishishi, ada badai akan datang di sini," komen Bel sambil cengengesan. (hah?)

Levi yang sedang bersih – bersih langsung menjatuhkan sapunya begitu mendengar suara gelas pecah dari ruangan bossnya. Diapun langsung berlari menuju ruangan Xanxus.

Tok.. Tok..

"Bos, apakah kau baik- baik saja?" Tanya Levi dari depan pintu ruangan Xanxus.

"Kau pikir aku lemah, hah? Cepat bereskan pekerjaanmu, stronzo!" jawab Xanxus dingin dari ruangannya.

Levi dengan muka lesu melanjutkan pekerjaannya, Bel yang sedari tadi hanya cengengesan *ketawa ketiwi* langsung menghampiri Levi, "Jangan masuk kandang singa kalau dia lagi _gak mood_."

Seminggu setelah kejadian kemarahan Xanxus, Dino pamit pulang pada Xanxus (dan tentu saja Dino tidak tahu kalau Xanxus marah padanya karena tanpa sengaja Dino jatuh menindih Squalo).

"Oi, Xanxus. Jaga tuan putri ini baik- baik. Hahaha.. dia suka melamun akhir- akhir ini," kata Dino sambil menepuk bahu Squalo.

"VOI! SIAPA YANG TUAN PUTRI, HAH?" sahut Squalo emosi.

"Jangan marah- marah, Squalo! Nanti kau cepat tua dan rambutmu *sambil memegang rambut Squalo dan tersenyum* akan cepat rontok," kata Dino pelan.

Squalo yang dari tadi sudah bermuka merah karena emosi sekarang jadi bertambah merah karena malu.

Xanxus yang melihat keakraban atau lebih tepatnya kemesraan mereka berdua mengrenyitkan dahi.

"Cepat kau enyah dari sini, brengsek!" kata Xanxus dingin.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Bel, Levi, Lussuria.. aku pamit!" pamit Dino sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Bel, Levi dan Lussuria.

Sepersekian detik setelah peninggalan Dino, tangan Squalo ditarik oleh Xanxus. Menyeretnya ke ruangannya.

"Voi! Apa yang mau kau lakukan, brengsek!" umpat Squalo.

Xanxus diam. Sampai akhirnya Squalo diseret ke ruangannya dan ditatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan sampah berngsek itu di hutan?" kata Xanxus serak.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Squalo menjawab sambil membalas tatapan membunuh Xanxus.

Tangan Xanxus pun meraih paksa dagu Squalo, menatap Squalo lalu melepaskannya.

"Enyah kau dari hadapanku, sampah!" perintah Xanxus sambil memalingkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

Squalo yang emosi sekaligus kebingungan, keluar dari ruangan Xanxus sambil mengumpat dalam hati.

"Eh, Squally, kenapa kau tidak memakan sarapanmu? Wajahmu pucat sekali, kau sakit?" kata Lussuria sambil memegang dahi Squalo.

Squalo menepisnya, dia merasa perutnya sangat- sangat tidak enak.

"Aku ke toilet dulu," kata Squalo pelan.

"Huekkkk… huuekkk…"

Lussuria yang cemas dengan keadaan Squalo mengikutinya sampai di kamar mandi.

Lussuria pov

"Squalo sakit? Kenapa dia muntah- muntah? Apa dia alergi dengan sarapan hari ini? Hmm.. aku rasa bukan. Apa mungkin dia masuk angin? Tidak. Aku rasa Squalo tidak sepucat itu kalau hanya masuk angin. Tapi sebentar, Bel pernah bercerita padaku kalau Squalo pernah berada di ruangan Bos semalaman. Apa jangan- jangan dia HAMIL?"

End of Lussuria pov

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Squalo keheranan melihat wajah Lussuria yang kaget setengah mati. Bukan karena melihatnya, tapi karena hasil pemikirannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Squalo.

"Eh, tidak ada apa- apa Squally, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja," kata Lussuria terburu- buru meninggalkan Squalo yang keheranan.

"Tak usah kau suruh juga aku mau ke kamarku," kata Squalo sambil berjalan terhuyung menuju kamarnya.

Lussuria kembali ke ruang makan dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Ada apa Lussie?" tanya Bel.

"S-Squally, muntah- muntah di kamar mandi. Aku rasa dia- er.. *sambil melirik Xanxus*" Lussuria menghentikan perkataannya.

"Shishishi.. aku tahu maksudmu," kata Bel sambil menepuk bahu Lussuria.

Xanxus yang mendengar percakapan itu langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Shishishi… Bos ternyata tahu maksud kita,"

Xanxus pergi menuju kamar Squalo, sesampainya di depan pintu. Dia ragu untuk masuk, tapi akhirnya dia membuka pintu. Xanxus berjalan menuju ranjang Squalo. Disana tergeletak Squalo dengan wajah pucatnya memejamkan mata. Xanxus menatapnya tajam.

"Kau sakit, sampah?" tanya Xanxus pelan.

Squalo membuka matanya, "Apa kau tidak lihat? Pergi kau dari sini, aku tidak.. hueekkk.." Squalo merasa mual.

"Apa kau hamil?" tanya Xanxus sekali lagi.

Squalo terdiam. Lebih tepatnya melongo.

"Berarti selamat! Itu adalah hasil dari hubungan kalian." Kata Xanxus sambil mendengus pelan.

"Voi! Apa maksudmu?" Squalo jadi bingung.

"Kau dan Dino! Mengerti, sampah?" kata Xanxus dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Voi! Sudah kubilang aku tidak ada apa- apa dengannya. La- lagi pula dia tidak 'melakukan apa- apa' seperti kau 'lakukan' malam itu! Dan aku tidak hamil!" jawab Squalo emosi.

"Oh, begitu? Tapi, aku sudah melihat kalian. Sampah! Enyah kau dari sini, aku sudah tak butuh kau lagi!" perintah Xanxus.

"VOI! Kau mengusirku? Baiklah, aku akan pergi dari sini. Aku berjanji saat makan malam nanti aku sudah tidak di sini," balas Squalo kesal.

Brakk…

Bunyi pintu kamar Squalo yang dibanting oleh Xanxus.

Terdengar suara Televisi dari ruang tamu yang volumenya di besarkan oleh Lussuria.

"Shishishi, apa kau tuli, Luss? Sampai membesarkan volume seperti itu," ejek Bel.

"Oh diamlah! Ini lagu favoritku," kata Lussuria.

_Akhirnya kau pun pergi, biarkan ku disini_

_Ternyata kau juga tak punya hati_

_Di hati tak terperi, sedih kutelan sendiri_

_Mau marah tapinya sama siapa_

_Kini aku disini, cuma sendiri_

_Tiada yang mencari_

_Sampai hati, sampai begini_

_Kau tak peduli, oh teganya_

_Apakah salah dan dosaku_

_Mengapa semua tinggalkan ku_

_Mau marah tapinya sama siapa_

_Kini aku disini, cuma sendiri_

_Tiada yang mencari_

_Sampai hati, sampai begini_

_Kau tak peduli, oh teganya_

============================ TBC ==============================

Author : "Kasihan si Squalo."

Squalo: "Voi! Aku tak butuh belas kasihmu, author sialan!"

Author : "Reader-sama, review pliz"


	4. Putri or Pangeran Kodok?

Author : "Welcome back to Varia HQ Musical, mari kita lupakan masalah Xanxus dan Squalo."

Bel : "Shishishi.. tentu, kalau kau tak ingin membuatku bosan membaca ceritamu."

Author : "Ok deh.. kali ini giliran sang pangeran jadi tokoh utamanya."

Bel : "Shishishi.. Let's begin!"

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

Akira Amano

Varia HQ Musical

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : BelFran

Warning : OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya..

Theme song : Jatuh Cinta dari eyang Titiek Puspa

Putri or Pangeran Kodok?

Flashback..

PRANG!

Terdengar suara gelas wine yang pecah karena dilempar di ruangan Xanxus. Lussuria yang memasak di dapur seketika itu juga langsung berlari menuju lemari barang pecah belah, memeriksa apakah tikus- tikus di dapur sudah beani menerobos lemari dan memecahkan barang- barang di dalamnya. Bel yang daritadi bermain dengan tiara kesukaannya menghentikan permainannya.

"Shishishi, ada badai akan datang di sini," komen Bel sambil cengengesan. (hah?)

Levi yang sedang bersih – bersih langsung menjatuhkan sapunya begitu mendengar suara gelas pecah dari ruangan bossnya. Diapun langsung berlari menuju ruangan Xanxus.

Tok.. Tok..

"Bos, apakah kau baik- baik saja?" Tanya Levi dari depan pintu ruangan Xanxus.

"Kau pikir aku lemah, hah? Cepat bereskan pekerjaanmu, stronzo!" jawab Xanxus dingin dari ruangannya.

Levi dengan muka lesu melanjutkan pekerjaannya, Bel yang sedari tadi hanya cengengesan *ketawa ketiwi* langsung menghampiri Levi, "Jangan masuk kandang singa kalau dia lagi _gak mood_.

============================ nnnn ==========================

"Shishishi, di markas membosankan sekali hampir mati bosan aku dibuatnya," kata Bel sambil nyengir.

"Oi, Bel, Kau mau kemana?" tanya Lussuria penasaran.

"Mau ke tempat yang menyenangkan, disini membosankan. Semenjak Dino kemari aku kehilangan mainanku, Squally," jawab Bel enteng.

Bel mengambil MP3 Player di samping meja TV dan langsung melengos pergi. Lussuria di belakang hendak menghentikan Bel, bukan karena ingin ikut tapi Bel salah membawa MP3 Playernya.

"Huh, ya sudahlah," dengus Lussuria.

================================= nnnn =======================

Bel yang menuju ke arah hutan, dia baru ingat kalau ada danau di sekitar hutan itu.

"Shishishi, danau pasti lebih menarik daripada markas."

Bel berjalan melewati semak- semak yang tinggi, dan dilihatnya cahaya matari terpantul dari air danau. Lalu, ada seseorang yang MANDI? Bel menghentikan langkahnya, dan mulai menundukkan tubuhnya di semak- semak.

"Shishishi, beruntung sekali aku. Mau cari hiburan malah ketemu seorang gadis lagi mandi," gumam Bel.

Bel tetap memasang matanya melihat seseorang 'gadis' itu.

"Hmm.. dia kelihatan cantik sekali. Shishishi.. tapi kapan dia akan memakai baju. Aku jadi penasaran," Bel sudah menunjukkan sifat pervert-nya.

'Gadis' yang berada di danau itupun berdiri membelakangi pandangan Bel. Dengan perlahan dia memakai bajunya. Raut muka Belphegor sedikit kecewa.

"Che.. kenapa dia memakai bajunya seperti itu. Aku jadi tak bias melihatnya," gerutu Bel pelan.

Setelah memakai baju, tiba- tiba 'gadis' itu lenyap dan diiringi bunyi 'plop'.

"Hah? Kemana gadis itu? Apa dia bidadari? Shishishi.. menarik," kata Bel sambil berdiri dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia memanjat pohon di samping semak- semak tempat persembunyiannya. Ketika mencapai cabang pertama, dia menghempaskan badannya. Tiduran di cabang pohon. Sambil merogoh MP3 Player di sakunya, memasang headset, lalu menekan tombol 'play' tanpa melihat layer MP3 Playernya.

_Jatuh cinta berjuta rasanya_

_Biar siang biar malam terbayang wajahnya_

_Jatuh cinta berjuta indahnya_

_Biar hitam biar putih manislah nampaknya_

_Dia jauh aku cemas tapi hati rindu_

_Dia dekat aku senang tapi salah tingkah_

_Dia aktif aku pura- pura jual mahal_

_Dia diam aku cari perhatian_

_Oh repotnya…_

_Jatuh cinta berjuta indahnya_

_Dipandang dibelai amboi rasanya_

_Jatuh cinta berjuta nikmatnya_

_Menangis tertawa karena jatuh cinta_

_Oh asyiknya…_

"Shishishi.. ternyata aku salah bawa MP3 Player milik Lussuria," kata Bel sambil menyeringai.

============================= nnnn =========================

Hari kedua

"Kau mau kemana lagi, Bel?" tanya Lussuria.

"Seperti kemarin, shishishi," kata Bel sambil berjalan pergi menghilang dari pandangan Lussuria.

"Hmm.. aku jadi penasaran," gumam Lussuria sambil mengelus dagunya.

Seperti kemarin, Bel kembali ke danau. Dan Bel kembali mendapat 'tontonan-gratis-untuk-para-mata-keranjang' dari 'gadis-mandi-di-danau' itu. Tapi, Bel gagal lagi untuk melihat 'sisi-depan' gadis itu. Setelah memakai baju, gadis itu menghilang seperti kemarin. Bel curiga, apa 'gadis' itu benar- benar bidadari?

_Jatuh cinta berjuta rasanya_

_Biar siang biar malam terbayang wajahnya_

_Jatuh cinta berjuta indahnya_

_Biar hitam biar putih manislah nampaknya_

"Shishishi.. kenapa terus- terusan mengingat gadis itu?"

============================== nnnn ============================

Hari ketiga

"Oi Bel, kau darimana?" tanya Lussuria.

"Shishishi, menemui seorang gadis," jawab Bel singkat.

"Gadis? Kau yakin? Ada seorang gadis di sekitar sini? Markas kita kan dikelilingi hutan," kata Lussuria curiga sambil mengangkat salah satu alis matanya.

"Shishishi, kau pikir aku sedang bermimpi? Aku yakin bertemu gadis itu, dia berambut hijau sebahu, tapi.." Bel menghentikan kata- katanya sambil memberi kode Lussuria untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"Dia selalu menghilang"

"A-apa kau yakin dia manusia? D-dia bukan se-setan kan? Aku tahu kalau tipemu bergitu ekstrim t-tapi jangan se- ekstrim itu," jawab Lussuria bergidik.

"Shishishi.. aku akan buktikan padamu kalau dia bukan setan," Bel tersenyum sambil pergi meninggalkan Lussuria yang bergidik ngeri.

================================= nnnn =======================

Hari keempat

"Bel, kau yakin dia maksudku gadis itu adalah manusia?" tanya Lussuria sambil gemetar.

"Shishishi, tentu saja."

Bel kembali lagi ke danau dan melihat 'gadis' itu mandi lagi di sana. Muncul niat iseng Bel. Bel dengan perlahan menghampiri tempat baju 'gadis' itu tergeletak. Tanpa disadari sang empunya, Bel berhasil mengambil bajunya.

"Shishishi.. sekarang aku bisa melihat pertunjukkan yang tertunda dari kemarin," gumam Bel sambil tersenyum licik.

'Gadis' itupun selesai, dan segera mengambil bajunya tapi setelah dilihatnya ke tempat pakaiannya tergeletak. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi tetap melihat tempat itu dan kembali berendam ke air.

"Bajuku hilang, huh? Baiklah aku berubah wujud sekarang biar aku tidak malu," kata 'gadis' itu pelan.

Dan.

Plop..

Bel membelalakkan matanya, ternyata 'gadis' itu berubah wujud menjadi KODOK?

Bel yang masih penasaran segera beranjak dari persembunyiannya dan menangkap kodok 'jadi-jadian' itu.

"Shishishi.. cepatlah kau berubah wujud lagi menjadi manusia, putrid kodok!" perintah Bel pada seekor kodok di tangannya.

Lalu

Plop..

Terlihat sesosok laki- laki yang dikira Bel 'gadis' itu berdiri tanpa memakai sehelai benangpun di depan Bel.

"Aku bukan putri kodok, aku laki- laki," kata manusia siluman kodok tanpa ekspresi.

Bel yang biasanya matanya tertutup poni, sampai menyibakkan poninya terpana. Karena, yang dilihatnya *lebih tepat diintipnya* adalah seorang laki- laki.

"Shishishi, ternyata kau manusia siluman kodok. Wajahmu seperti perempuan, jadi sia- sia aku melihat tubuhmu," ejek Bel.

"Aku bukan siluman kodok, tapi aku pangeran kodok. Tapi kerajaanku sudah hancur, jadi aku tinggal sendirian di sekitar sini," ujar pangeran kodok panjang lebar.

"Aku rugi merasa jatuh cinta padamu, che! Siapa namamu? Kau mau bergabung denganku? Kita kekurangan anggota," kata Bel sambil menyerahkan baju kepada pemiliknya.

"Fran. Baiklah!" jawabnya tanpa ekspresi dan memakai bajunya dalam diam.

=============================== nnnn =========================

"Bel, Siapa ini? Ja-jangan bilang kau ketularan bos. Kau masih normal kan?" Lussuria kaget melihat Fran di belakang Bel.

"Diamlah, Lussie! Aku salah perhitungan, aku merekomendasikannya untuk menggantikan Mammon," jawab Bel kesal.

"Baiklah, kesini! Putri er- maksudku Pangeran kodok milik Bel," goda Lussuria sambil menghindari pisau yang dilempar ke arahnya oleh Bel.

-=========================== TBC ===============================

Author : "Hiyaaaaaaahhhh.. makanya kalo punya poni jangan kepanjangan. Penglihatan jadi terganggu kan?"

Bel: "Shishishi, apa kau mau aku jadikan sasaran untuk melempar pisauku ini?" 

Author : "Ampun….*ngacir* Reader-budiman .. sekali lagi review..review..review…"


	5. i miss you so

Author : "Yo, kembali ke masalah Xanxus- sama dan Squalo."

Xanxus: "Cepat lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, author brengsek!"

Author : "I-iya…T_T"

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

Akira Amano

Varia HQ Musical

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : XS

Warning : AU, OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya..

Theme song : Minggat punya siapa ya? *Googling* Yap.. punya Sonny Josz ama Where'd you go milik Fort minor

I miss you so

Saat makan malam berlangsung.

"Yohoo~ ini pesta perayaan selamat datang untuk Fran, aku sudah siapkan makanan enak- enak dan wine," kata Lussuria sambil nari- nari geje.

"Shishishi.. tak usah malu- malulah, kodok! Kita semua adalah teman, dan kau wajib memanggil kita dengan sebutan 'senpai'. Karena kau masih junior disini," ujar Bel sambil mengiris daging yang ada di piringnya.

"Baik, senpai!" jawab Fran dengan nada tanpa ekspresinya.

"Dan kau harus memakai ini," Bel menunujukkan kardus yang ditaruhnya dibawa meja kepada Fran.

Fran membukanya ternyata isinya adalah kostum Varia dengan topi ala kodoknya.

"Kenapa ada topi kodok?" tanya Fran heran.

"Karena kau adalah putri er- maksudku pangeran kodok," kata Lussuria sambil menepuk bahu Fran dan mengedipkan matanya pada Bel.

"Ehm Bos, aku tidak melihat Squalo disini. Apa bos mengetahuinya?" Levi baru menyadari bahwa tempat duduk Squalo kosong.

Xanxus tak menjawab, dia melanjutkan makan.

"Hmm.. mungkin dia lagi di kamar. Tadi pagi kan dia muntah- muntah," kata Lussuria.

"Tapi, aku sudah memberitahunya bahwa ada pesta penyambutan Fran. Tapi, tak ada jawaban di kamarnya," tambah Levi.

"Shishishi, mungkin dia lagi ada misi. Benar kan, Bos?" kata Bel ikutan nimbrung.

"Hmm.. itu malah tidak mungkin. Jika dia ada misi, pasti dia akan pamit pada slah satu diantara kita. Benar, kan?" Lussuria bergumam.

"Shishishi, mungkin saja dia sudah pamit dengan Bos. Benar kan, Bos?" tanya Bel pada Xanxus.

Xanxus menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Menatap anak buahnya dengan tatapan dingin, lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Aku rasa mood bos sedang jelek," kata Levi pelan sambil melanjutkan makannya.

Pesta penyambutan itu berlangsung hingga larut malam.

===== nnnn ====

Di ruangan Xanxus..

(Xanxus pov)

"Apa benar, hiu brengsek itu pergi? Tapi, dia benar- benar menepati janjinya untuk enyah sebelum acara makan malam. Brengsek! Apa tidak apa- apa pergi dengan keadaan seperti itu? Dasar sampah! Bagaimana kalau dia pingsan di tengah jalan. Dan.. dan.. Che! Untuk apa aku mencemaskan sampah seperti dia. Itu bukan urusanku."

(End of Xanxus pov)

Xanxus melihat keluar jendela dan melihat bintang- bintang di langit. Mengharapkan sesuatu. Tapi, tak ada orang yang tahu tentang harapannya.

======= nnnn =======

"Che! Aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke tempat sialan itu! Dan tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Bos brengsek itu lagi. Che! Hamil. Dasar Bos bodoh, mana bisa lelaki hamil. Aku mau hidup dengan tenang di.."

BRUKK..

Squalo pingsan di tengah jalanan yang sepi. Tiba- tiba, datang seseorang yang menolongnya. Dan membawanya ke rumah atau lebih tepatnya ke kedai sushi.

======= nnnn =======

"Wah~ kita dapat undangan pasar malam dari Vongola!" Lussuria berlarian kesana- kemari seperti orang gila.

"Shishishi, apa Bos setuju untuk pergi?" tanya Bel penasaran.

"Iyap, sore ini kita akan berangkat. Wah, aku harus dandan yang cantik supaya bisa menarik perhatian cowok- cowok atletis disana," kata Lussuria bahagia.

"Senpai, apa dia tidak apa- apa?" ujar Fran.

Bel cuma nyengir dan menghilang dari pandangan.

======= nnnn ======

Pasar malam..

"Xanxus-san, terima kasih telah memenuhi undangan kami. Maaf, kita tak bisa menyambut kalian dengan anggota lengkap," kata Tsuna menyambut kedatangan Xanxus di pasar malam.

"Hmm.. sama- sama Vongola! Tapi, maaf kita tak bisa mengajak Squalo. Karena dia ada misi mendadak," Lussuria menjawab.

Akhirnya rombongan Varia minus Squalo dan Vongola minus Yamamoto berjalan menyusuri pasar malam. Saat mereka melewati pedagang VCD *bajakan tentunya*, terdengar suara lagu campursari yang diputar oleh sang pedagang dengan keras.

_Sri, opo kowe lali_

_Janjine sehidup semati_

_Aku ora nyono kowe arep lungo_

_Loro atiku, atiku loro_

_Ndang balio.. Sri_

_Ndang balio.._

_Aku loro mikir kowe ono ning endi_

_Ndang balio..Sri_

_Ndang balio.._

_Tego temen kowe minggat ninggal aku_

_Yen pancene Sri kowe eling aku_

_Ndang balio, aku kangen setengah mati**)_

"STOP!" Lussuria mengehantikan langkah semua rombongan.

"Ada apa, senpai?" tanya Fran.

"Lagu tadi enak banget! Aku mau beli ah, tunggu disini ya!" Lussuria berlari bergegas menuju ke tempat pedagang VCD itu.

Xanxus tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. "Aku akan melanjutkannya sendirian. Kalian tunggu Lussuria. Nanti kita bertemu lagi di pintu awal kita bertemu," perintah Xanxus.

"Baiklah," koor rombongan Vongola dan Varia menjawab.

Ketika Xanxus berjalan, ada seorang penjual jepit rambut menawarkan dagangan padanya.

"Mau jepit rambut, tuan? Ini jepit cantik sekali cocok untuk kekasihmu," tawar pedagang itu dengan tersenyum.

Xanxus mngrenyitkan dahinya, dia teringat Squalo. "Baiklah, aku mau yang paling bagus," kata Xanxus sambil memberikan uang pada pedagang itu.

"Ini, tuan! Terima kasih,"

Jepitan rambut itu ditaruhnya ke dalam saku jaket yang dikenakan olehnya. Xanxus tetap berjalan menyusuri pasar malam. Sampai terlihat seseorang memakai yukata dan mengurai rambut putih panjangnya sedang membeli makanan, setelah membayar diapun pergi.

"Itu, Squalo?" Xanxus menyipitkan matanya. Lalu, dia mengejar orang itu. Sampai di pertigaan orang tersebut berbelok. Xanxus mengikutinya, tapi orang yang dikejarnya sudah hilang.

"Kemana dia?"

====== nnnn ======

Setelah membeli dango kesukaannya, Squalo kembali menuju kedai Sushi yang berada di samping belokan pertigaan.

"Yo, Squalo! Kau jangan banyak jalan, nanti kau pingsan," kata lelaki yang bernama Yamamoto tersenyum.

"Voi! Kau kira aku lemah?" teriak Squalo.

"Bukan begitu. Ta-tapi kemarin malam kau pingsan. Aku tidak ingin kau sampai pingsan," sambung Yamamoto cemas.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku ke kamar sekarang," Squalo menuruti Yamamoto karena dia telah berhutang banyak padanya.

Kamar Squalo yang berada di lantai dua, dia membuka jendela kamarnya dan melihat keramaian pasar malam dari kamarnya. Tapi, ada seseorang yang familiar dilihatnya tepat di depan kedai Sushi sambil menoleh ke kiri ke kanan, sepertinya dia mencari seseorang.

"Itu Xanxus?"

"Ah, tidak mungkin. Aku rasa Bos brengsek itu sedang berkutat di dalam ruangan kerjanya. Mungkin ini halusinasi, aku harus tidur lebih awal. Supaya besok bisa jalan- jalan ke pasar malam ini lagi sepuasnya," gumam Squalo yang masih menatap laki- laki yang dikiranya Xanxus itu.

Lalu, Squalo beranjak dari lamunannya dan menutup korden jendela kamarnya.

======= nnnn =======

"Che! Dimana dia? Cepat sekali menghilangnya," gerutu Xanxus sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Lalu dia menatap ke atas, melihat tulisan kedai Sushi di sana.

"Aku mulai lapar,"

Samar- samar dia mendengar _ringtone_ hapenya berbunyi

_Where'd you go_

_I miss you so_

_Seems like it's been forever_

_That's you've been gone_

_Please come back home.._

"Halo?"

"Xanxus-san, kita sudah menunggumu di depan pintu masuk pasar malam. Kita akan segera makan malam di markas Vongola," terdengar suara Tsuna di hapenya.

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana!"

Xanxus pun meninggalkan kedai sushi itu.

======= TBC =======

**)

_Sri, apa kamu lupa_

_Berjanji sehidup semati_

_Aku tidak menyangka kamu akan pergi_

_Sakit hatiku, hatiku sakit_

_Cepatlah kembali.. Sri_

_Cepatlah kembali.._

_Aku sakit mikir kamu ada dimana_

_Cepatlah kembali..Sri_

_Cepat kembali.._

_Kamu tega pergi meninggalkan aku_

_Kalau memang Sri kamu ingat aku_

_Cepatlah kembali, aku kangen setengah mati_

Author : "Hmm.. sedikit aja tuh dua sejoli bakal ketemu."

Lussuria: "Benar- benar dramatis."

Author : "Iya, hoho… Reader- budiman. Review… review.. review kalo gak review bakal susah rejeki *nah lho!*"


	6. When Xanxus meet Squalo

Bel : "Shishishi.. mana author gak berbakat itu?"

Lussuria : "Mungkin perutnya mules gara- gara malem- malem makan kudapan berupa Tahu Tek yang super pedes."

Fran: "Kasihan sekali dia, minna enjoy it."

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

Akira Amano

Varia HQ Musical

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : XS

Warning : OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya..

Theme song : Gotta find you punya pacar saya *ngarep* Mas Joe Jonas

It's not when Harry meet Sally, it's about when Xanxus meet Squalo

Makan malam di markas keluarga Vongola benar- benar ramai. Lussuria berkaraoke bersama Ryohei dengan semangat 45. Xanxus yang masih memikirkan seseorang yang dikiranya Squalo (dan sebenarnya memang benar- benar Squalo) mengambil jepitan rambut yang dibelinya tadi.

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_

_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_

_When I find you it will be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

"Che! Untuk apa aku beli jepitan ini. Aku buang saja sampah ini," Xanxus mengangkat tangannya namun urung dia membuang jepitan ini, Tsuna memanggilnya.

"Xanxus- san, kenapa kau tidak ikut bersama yang lain?" tanya Tsuna.

"Aku lelah, dimana aku bisa beristirahat?" Xanxus menjawab dengan tenang.

"Giannini, tolong antarkan Xanxus-san ke kamarnya," perintah Tsuna pada Giannini.

"Siap, Bos!" Giannini pun menyanggupi.

==== nnnn ====

"Juudaime, kenapa wajah anda cemas begitu?" sambut Gokudera dengan cemas karena Tsuna muncul di ruang makan dengan raut muka cemas.

"Iie, nandemonai. Lussuria-san, Levi-san, Bel-san, Fran-san (kok aneh ya?) Apa Xanxus-san sedang sakit? Aku rasa dia agak sedikit 'berbeda' hari ini," Tsuna bertanya pada anak buah Xanxus.

"Entahlah Vongola. Dia menjadi seperti itu sejak, ehm sejak Squalo pergi menjalankan misi. Walau kami tidak yakin apa benar Squalo pergi menjalankan misi," jawab Lussuria serius.

"Shishishi, sebelum Squally pergi, terjadi peperangan suami istri. Maksudku pertengkaran terjadi antara mereka berdua," sambung Bel.

"Bisa disimpulkan Squalo pergi atau dia memang diusir Bos, kami sendiri tidak tahu. Bisa saja dia menjalankan misi rahasia dan hanya Bos yang tahu," ujar Levi.

====== nnnn =====

Hari kedua pasar malam, Vongola kembali mengajak Varia untuk menyusuri hiruk pikuk di dalamnya.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kita makan di kedai sushi milik Yamamoto?" ajak Tsuna pada yang lain.

"Baiklah," semua setuju dan besama- sama berjalan menuju ke kedai sushi Yamamoto.

Di kedai sushi..

"Irrashaimase, Oh Tsuna, lama kau tak main kesini," sambut ayah Yamamoto.

"Iya, ngomong- ngomong Yamamoto kemana?" Tsuna celingukan mencari sosok Rain Guardiannya.

"Oh dia sedang menemani temannya menyusuri pasar malam. Shiro-kun sedang sakit, jadi aku menyuruh Yamamoto untuk menemaninya," kata ayah Yamamoto dengan tersenyum, senyum yang sama seperti anaknya.

"Shiro-kun?" Xanxus mulai mengrenyitkan alisnya.

"Apa kau kenal, bos?" kata Levi.

"Tidak,"

Tsunapun memesan beberapa sushi untuk teman- temannya. Aneh, kenapa Yamamoto tak memperkenalkan temannya pada kami, batin Tsuna.

====== nnnnnn ======

"Squalo, apa kau mau mencoba bertanding denganku?" tantang Yamamoto di depan stan pistol air.

"Voi! Kau pikir aku takut! Aku pasti akan menang melawanmu," teriak Squalo tanda menyanggupi.

Yamamotopun meraih pistol air berwarna biru, dan Squalo mengambil pistol air berwarna merah. Keduanya mulai bertanding sengit, sampai- sampai menarik perhatian pengunjung lain. Yamamoto berhasil mengenai sasaran tiga kali, sedangkan Squalo sudah empat kali dalam lima kali kesempatan. Squalo menang.

"Kau lihat? Aku yang menang," kata Squalo bangga.

"Ma.. ma.. aku mengakuinya. Kau hebat Squalo," ujar Yamamoto sambil tersenyum.

Tiba- tiba sang pemilik stan pistol air memberikan boneka teddy bear putih pada Squalo.

"Ini hadiahnya, nona! Selamat anda telah memenangkan pertandingan," kata pemilik stan permainan pistol air itu sambil tersenyum sopan dan ramah.

"VOOOIII! NONA? NONA KATAMU? AKU INI LAKI- LAKI, TAHU!" bentak Squalo penuh emosi.

"Maaf no- er maksudku tuan," pemilik stan langsung ngacir, takut terkena omelan khas toa.

"Sudahlah, Squalo! Jangan marah- marah, kau akan banyak menarik perhatian disini," Yamamoto mencoba meredam amarah Xanxus.

"Huh! Ini lagi, apaan boneka teddy bear. Untuk apa aku boneka seperti ini," Squalo mengangkat tangannya, bersiap untuk melempar boneka teddy bear putih di tangannya.

Ketika Squalo sedang mengambil ancang- ancang untuk melempar boneka teddy bear sejauh mungkin. Vongola dan Varia yang selesai makan sushi, pamit pada ayah Yamamoto, dan keluar kedai. Sosok Xanxus keluar terlebih dahulu diikuti yang lain. Boneka yang dilempar Squalopun mengenai kepala Xanxus. Boneka itu terpental dan terjatuh di samping sepatunya. Xanxus menunduk, mengambil boneka itu. Lalu, mulai menolehkan wajahnya ke arah dimana boneka terlempar itu berasal. Saat itulah dua mata Xanxus dan Squalo saling menatap satu sama lain.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

"Xan- xanxus,"

"Kau, stronzo!" Xanxus mulai melangkah maju dan menarik tangan Squalo.

=========================== TBC ==============================

Lussuria : "Gantung banget sih."

Author : "Suka – suka saya dong, yo reader-reader yang budiman, review yak!"


	7. Don't leave me

Author : "Akhirnya kedua pasangan itupun bertemu setelah lama berpisah."

Levi: "Lama? Perasaan hanya sehari." 

Author : "Kok sewot sih? Sehari bagi Xanxus dan Squalo sama dengan setahun."

Levi: "Sudahlah, hentikan omongan menjijikanmu itu." 

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

Akira Amano

Varia HQ Musical

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : XS

Warning : AU, OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya..

Theme song : My Life Would Suck Without You by mbak Kelly Clarkson

Don't leave me

"Xan- xanxus,"

"Kau, stronzo!" Xanxus mulai melangkah maju dan menarik tangan Squalo.

Xanxus mulai berlari menjauh dari rombongan, tak lupa tangan Squalo digandengnya dan (terpaksa) ikut berlari dengannya. Seluruh rombongan Vongola dan Varia hanya melongo melihat kepergian mereka berdua.

"VOI! Mau kau bawa kemana aku?" terdengar protes dari Squalo.

Namun, tak ada respon dari Xanxus.

"VOI! Xanxus, apa kau tuli? Aku bertanya padamu, mau dibawa kemana aku?" *note : jadi inget lagunya Armada* Squalo tetap bertanya walaupun kemungkinan untuk dijawab Xanxus sekitar 10%.

"Diamlah, Stronzo!"

Entah karena kesambet setan apa (hah?) Squalo dengan sangat berat hati menutup mulutnya yang hendak protes lagi.

====== nnnnn ======

Ternyata Xanxus membawa kekasih.. er- Squalo maksudnya, ke Kuil Namimori. Squalo pun terlihat ngos- ngosan gara- gara terpaksa berlari karena tangannya digandeng Xanxus.

"Voi, huh.. mau apa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Squalo sambil menundukkan badannya.

Xanxus tak menjawab. Kesal. Squalo pun berjalan ke arah Xanxus dan meraih krah bajunya.

"VOI! Kau pura- pura tidak mendengarku? Apa kau memang tuli, hah?" Squalo mulai emosi karena merasa dipermainkan oleh Xanxus.

Xanxus hanya menatap tajam mata abu- abu Squalo, tanpa aba- aba tangan kanan Xanxus mulai merengkuh pinggul Squalo dan tangan kirinya mendekap tubuh Squalo. Menariknya lebih dekat kepadanya. Xanxus memeluk Squalo.

"V-voi.. a-apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Squalo terbata- bata karena kaget dan malu.

"Jangan kau coba- coba melepaskan pelukan ini, sampah! Kau telah meninggalkan markas, dan ini hukumanmu," jawab Xanxus.

"T-tapi kau yang mengusirku dari markas,"

"Itu karena kesalahanmu, brengsek,"

"Kesalahan?"

"Kau hamil, kan?"

Squalo melepaskan pelukan Xanxus dengan wajah melongo.

"Voi! Kau kira aku perempuan apa? Pake hamil segala," Squalo mengelak tuduhan Xanxus yang tidak rasional (hah?).

"Lalu? Untuk apa kau muntah- muntah segala?" Xanxus bertanya sambil mengusap dagunya.

"Kau kira aku muntah- muntah karena hamil? Kau salah, Xanxus! Aku hanya alergi dengan kepiting, Dino mentraktirku makan malam waktu itu. Dan aku tidak tahu kalau makanan itu terbuat dari kepiting," Squalo mulai menyeringai konyol karena tahu Xanxus sudah menuduh yang tidak- tidak terhadapnya.

Xanxus, entah karena malu, rindu atau apa mulai memeluk kembali tubuh kurus nan ramping dan seksi *menurut Xanxus pastinya* Squalo. Squalo yang daritadi hanya menyeringai tiba- tiba wajahnya memerah bagai kepiting rebus.

"Oi, stronzo! Don't leave me alone! My life would suck without you."

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

Hati Squalo berdetak tak karuan entah karena apa. Xanxus yang sedari tadi hanya memeluk tubuh Squalo, mulai bereaksi. Tangan kirinya yang memaksa tubuh Squalo ke dalam dekapannya berpindah ke dagu Squalo. Mendekatkan bibir merah nan ranum milik Squalo ke bibirnya. Squalo yang sedari tadi hanya ber dag-dig-dug hanya diam saja karena bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya selain menuruti Bos kesayangannya itu.

Bibir kedua insane itupun menempel satu sama lain, Xanxus menyapu lembut bibir Squalo yang dirasanya manis itu. Squalo yang diam mulai merespon Xanxus.

"Mmh.." (uwwooohh.. nosebleed kalo imagine adegannya)

Tangan kiri Xanxus yang sedari tadi menopang dagu Squalo berpindah ke rambut Squalo. Pertama dia belai lembut, lalu ia menjambak pelan. Squalo pun mulai membuka mulutnya, berteriak pelan.

"A-aduh,"

Kesempatan itu tak disia- siakan oleh Xanxus. Segera dia menjejalkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Squalo. Mencicipi dan menjelajahi seluruh bagian dalam mulut Squalo. Squalopun hanya pasrah.

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight_

_I know that I've got issues_

_But you're pretty messed up too_

_Either way I've found out I'm nothing without you_

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

(Xanxus pov)

"Aku tidak tahu, semua organku bergerak sendirinya. Memaksanya untuk lebih dekat padaku. Aku merasa tak ingin jauh darinya lagi, atau aku hanya ingin dia menjadi milikku seorang. Bukan milik orang lain."  
(End of Xanxus pov)

(Squalo pov)

"Voi! Harusnya aku marah dengan perlakuannya padaku. Tetapi kenapa aku gak bisa melawannya? Aku merasa ingin sekali di dekatnya. Walaupun dia berkali- kali mencari masalah padaku."

(End of Squalo pov)

_Being with you is so dysfunctional_

_I really shouldn't miss you_

_But I can't let you go, oh yeah_

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

====== TBC =====

Author : "Nyaahhhhh… so sweeet! Benci- benci tapi rindu nih ye, suit- suit!" 

Levi : "Cih, ada author geje disini!"

Author : "Levi apaan, _seh_? Xanxus dan Squalo itu lho, cocok banget!"

Levi: "Hmm.. oya? Aku akan menghentikan mereka berdua."

Author : "Silahkan, tapi nanti kalau dibunuh Xanxus ama kaum fujoshi pendukung XS bukan tanggung jawab saya. Yo minna, review pliz!"


	8. A romance

Author : "Hehehe… kita lupakan sejenak antara Xanxus dan Squalo. Nanti kalau diganggu mereka bakal bunuh kita."

Bel : "Shishishi.. lalu kisah apa yang akan kau ceritakan pada kami?" 

Author : " Ada aja."

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

Akira Amano

Varia HQ Musical

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : BelFran including XS

Warning : OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya..

Theme song : Miranda Cosgrove – Kissing you

A Romance between the Prince and the Princess

"Xan- xanxus,"

"Kau, stronzo!" Xanxus mulai melangkah maju dan menarik tangan Squalo.

Xanxus mulai berlari menjauh dari rombongan, tak lupa tangan Squalo digandengnya dan (terpaksa) ikut berlari dengannya. Seluruh rombongan Vongola dan Varia hanya melongo melihat kepergian mereka berdua.

"Fran!"

"Ya, senpai?"

"Ayo kita ikuti mereka,"

Ketika semua mata tertuju pada kepergian Xanxus dan Squalo, dengan reflek kedua insan sesama jenis Belphegor dan Fran berlari mengejar kedua pasangan serasi itu.

"Oi~ kalian berdua mau kemana?" Lussuria berteriaksambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Shishishi, tentu saja mengejar Bos dan Squally. Jangan tunggu kami, kami akan menemukannya dan membawa ke markas Vongola," jawab Bel sambil cengengesan.

"Baiklah,"

====== nnnn =====

Bel dan Fran mengejar Xanxus dan Squalo, namun mereka berdua kehilangan jejak. Xanxus dan Squalo berlari terlalu cepat.

"Senpai, istirahat dong! Capek!" keluh Fran sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Che! Kita sudah kehilangan jejak mereka. Apa boleh buat, nanti kita teruskan lagi mengejar mereka berdua," kata Bel bijaksana *tumben*.

"Baiklah, kita duduk di si-,"

BRUKK!

Fran tidak meneruskan kata- katanya, dia jatuh tersandung batu. Sebelum dia jatuh ke tanah, Fran sempat menarik jubah Bel. Dan memaksa Bel ikut jatuh bersamanya. Tak hanya tubuh Bel yang ikut terjatuh, tapi bibir Bel pun jatuh tepat mengenai bibir Fran.

_Sparks fly_

_It's like electricity_

_I might die_

_When I forget how to breathe_

_You get closer and there's no where in this world I'd rather be_

_Time stops_

_Like everything around me is frozen_

_And nothing matters but these _

_Few moments when you open my mind to things_

_I've never seen_

_Cause when I'm kissing you _

_My senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece_

_I've been trying to find _

_Falls right into place_

_You're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away_

_When I'm kissing you_

Bel terbangun dari tidurnya, dia tak menyadari bahwa dia tertidur di atas tanah lembab di dekat danau.

"Shishishi, dimana aku?"

Mata Bel mulai memandangi sekeliling, tak disangka dia melihat seorang putri cantik dengan gaun cantiknya dan rambut hijau uniknya duduk di batu besar di tepi kanan danau.

Bel yang terpesona melihat kecantikan sang putri, beranjak dari duduknya. Sesegera mungkin dia membersihkan bajunya dari debu.

"Shishishi, bodoh sekali! Kenapa aku tertidur disini, mana tiaraku?"

Bel memasang tiaranya kembali di atas kepalanya. Dan mulai berjalan ke arah putri rambut hijau tersebut.

"Kau sendirian, putri?"

Seseorang yang dipanggil putri oleh Bel itupun terperanjat. Kaget.

"Shishishi, maaf telah membuatmu kaget. Siapa namamu?" Bel bertanya sambil membungkukkan badannya di depan putri itu dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Um, Fran!" kata putri yang bernama Fran itu malu- malu.

"Putri Fran, aku adalah Pangeran Bel. Senang berjumpa dan berkenalan denganmu,"

"Ah, iya! Sama- sama," jawab Fran sambil tersenyum.

"Kau cantik sekali. Sedang apa kau sendirian disini, putri Fran?"

"Er- aku sedang, memancing," jawab Fran singkat.

"Memancing? Kenapa seorang putri secantik dirimu memancing? Sendirian pula," kata Bel. (Maaf buat BelFC telah membuat Bel berubah menjadi pangeran gombal)

"Hobiku, lagipula aku ingin menyendiri. Orangtuaku menjodohkan aku dengan pangeran dari negeri seberang. Tapi, aku tidak suka dijodohkan. Jadi, aku memikirkan cara untuk kabur disini," kata Fran murung.

Bel ingat kenapa dia tidur di dekat danau, ternyata dia tak ingin menemui putri yang hendak dijodohkan orangtuanya.

"Shishishi, akhirnya aku ingat kenapa aku tertidur disini."

"Eh, kenapa?" Fran penasaran.

"Nasibku sama sepertimu, putri cantik! Coba kalau putri yang dijodohkan denganku itu cantik, baik hati dan aku mencintainya seperti aku menyukaimu saat aku pertama memandangmu. Aku pasti akan menerimanya sebagai calon istriku. Tapi, aku sudah menemukan belahan hatiku. Kau," ujar Bel panjang lebar.

"Eh, kau membuatku malu, pangeran Bel! Se- sebenarnya aku juga kaget melihatmu disini. Tapi, kau satu- satunya orang yang menemukanku saat aku sendiri. Jadi, a-ku juga suka padamu," kata Fran malu- malu kucing.

Kedua insan itupun saling tersenyum malu- malu. Sampai waktu tak terasa, fajar telah berpindah ke sisi barat.

"Sudah sore. Sepertinya orangtuaku akan kembali pulang ke Varia," kata Bel sambil menatap langit yang berwarna jingga.

"Varia?"

"Iya? Ada apa, putri Fran?"

"Kau pangeran Varia?" Fran terkejut.

"I-iya, ada apa?"

"Ja-jadi kau yang akan dijodohkan denganku oleh orangtuaku," kata Fran terbata- bata saking _excited_-nya.

"Kau, putri Kokuyo?" tanya Bel balik.

Fran mengangguk.

Bel tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung memeluk erat tubuh langsing Fran.

"Shishishi, kita ditakdirkan untuk berjodoh, putri," kata Bel sambil tersenyum.

Fran pun balas tersenyum. Wajah Bel yang semula tersenyum berubah menjadi serius.

"Putri Fran , maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?" kata Bel pelan namun tegas.

"Ya, aku bersedia," jawab Fran sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berduapun mengeratkan pelukan. Dan Fran yang dari tadi hanya tersenyum tiba- tiba memejamkan mata. Bel tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, diapun memejamkan matanya dan memulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada Fran. Setelah bibir itu sukses menempel.

"Senpai,"

"Senpai,"

Fran yang sedari tadi terjatuh ditimpa Bel. Bel yang entah kenapa sejak tadi hanya melamun langsung tersadar dengan panggilan Fran.

"Senpai, kau tidak apa- apa? Kau banyak melamun, jadi kita ketinggalan jauh mengejar Bos dan Squalo," ujar Fran dengan nada datarnya.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja, aku mengantuk," kata Bel ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan Fran yang masih bingung.

"Senpai, tunggu aku," Fran terbangun dari kebingungannya mengejar Bel yang hendak kembali ke markas Vongola.

"Shishishi, sepertinya aku kena anemia," batin Bel.

======= TBC ======

Lussuria : "Ternyata, semua itu hanya imajinasi Bel."

Author : "Iya."

Lussuria : "Padahal pas part kissu itu sungguh romantis sekali. Sayang banget. Minna-budiman review yak!"


	9. Bronco's comeback

Author : "Ini ide muncul waktu lagi nonton OVJ Musical.. Hahaha.. Nonton si Azis ngelamar Dewi Gita yang saat itu jadi bintang tamu."

Xanxus : "Jadi, chapter sampah ini isinya tentang lamaran?"

Author : "Er- kurang lebih begitu."

Xanxus : "Siapa yang melamar dan yang dilamar?"

Author : "Baca aja deh kalo penasaran."

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

Akira Amano

Varia HQ Musical

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : XS include DS

Warning : AU, OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya..

Theme song : Java Jive – Menikah

Bronco's Comeback

Tsuna dan kawan- kawan akhirnya tersenyum, ketika melihat kedua pasangan keka.. er- Bos dan wakil Varia kembali.

"Xanxus- san, apa ada masalah?" Tanya Tsuna cemas.

"Tidak ada apa- apa, ayo kita kembali ke markasmu! Aku sudah lelah," jawab Xanxus tanpa basa- basi.

"Tapi Bos, si Bel sama Fran belum balik tuh. Mereka berdua kemana, ya?" Lussuria celingukan mencari sosok Belphegor dan Fran.

"Memangnya mereka mengikuti kami?" Squalo bertanya tiba- tiba, takut 'kejadian' itu diketahui orang lain.

"Tadi _sih _pamitnya gitu. Tapi, kalian berdua sudah kembali disini seharusnya mereka juga sudah kembali. Apa mereka tersesat ya?" gumam Lussuria sambil mengelus dagunya.

"Begini saja, nanti kalau mereka kesini aku akan mengantar mereka ke tempatmu, Tsuna," kata Yamamoto.

"Ah, trims Yamamoto," jawab Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

Squalo yang mukanya masih bersemu merah memalingkan wajahnya ke Yamamoto.

"Oi, Yamamoto! Terima kasih untuk semua," ujar Squalo.

"Sama- sama, Squalo!"

Rombongan Vongola dan Variapun meninggalkan pasar malam, menuju markas Vongola.

Ketika memasuki markas Vongola, Tsuna dan kawan- kawan merasa aneh. Ada seseorang masuk ke dalam markasnya.

"Oi, Tsuna!" sapa seorang laki- laki berambut pirang.

"Dino-san! Kapan kau datang?" Tanya Tsuna sambil memeluk 'kakak'nya itu.

"Hmm.. baru sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ah, Squalo! Kau ada disini rupanya," sapa Dino kepada Squalo.

"Kau disini lagi, aku muak melihat wajahmu!" geram Squalo pelan.

Dinopun melangkah maju menghampiri Squalo.

"Hahaha.. maafkan aku! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau alergi kepiting. Tapi.. kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa merah sekali? Jangan- jangan kau malu bertemu denganku," Dinopun mulai menjahili Squalo.

"VVOOII! Enak saja! Ini.. ini .. *sesekali melirik Xanxus* karena aku tidak enak badan," dusta Squalo yang sebenarnya masih merasa malu gara- gara Xanxus.

"Benarkah?" tangan Dino mulai meraih dahi Squalo. Namun, sebelum tangan itu sampai ke dahi Squalo, Xanxus menepisnya.

"Mau apa kau, sampah?"

"Ah, maafkan aku! Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa Squalo benar- benar sakit," kata Dino sambil tetap tersenyum.

=== nnnn ===

Pagi di markas Vongola..

Squalo yang merasa agak 'mendingan' daripada kemarin berjalan menuju ruangan kosong untuk latihan. Namun naas, ternyata ruangan kosong itu sudah berpenghuni.

"Oi, Squalo," terdengar sapaan dari penghuni ruangan itu.

"Kau? Ada apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Squalo.

"Aku mendengar berita kalau.. er- kau pergi dari Varia, jadi aku datang kesini ingin bertanya pada Tsuna," ujar Dino panjang lebar.

"Kalau aku pergi, apa pedulimu? Kau tak tahu, aku pergi gara- gara ka-.. ah, sudahlah!" Squalo enggan meneruskan kata- katanya.

"Kau lupa Squalo? Aku juga temanmu, jadi wajar kalau aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa lagi Xanxus menjadi bosmu. Aku jadi sedikit cemas," raut wajah Dino menjadi muram.

"VVOOII! Aku ini laki- laki. Jadi, aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri," teriak Squalo makin kesal.

"Terserahlah, tapi yang jelas aku mengkhawatirkanmu," wajah Dino mulai mellow.

"Kau! Menyebalkan!" umpat Squalo.

Dino memandang Squalo sedih, Squalo membalasnya dengan tatapan kesal. Dinopun menghela napas panjang.

"Bisakah nanti kau menemaniku pergi ke pasar malam?"

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Squalo masih kesal.

"Kau adalah teman masa kecilku, Squalo! Ayolah! Aku akan mentraktirmu makan lagi, tapi ini makanan kau yang boleh pilih," Dino mulai bernegosiasi.

"Baiklah,"

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa Xanxus 'tak sengaja' mendengar percakapan mereka dari luar ruangan. Tak ada kata terucap dari bibir Xanxus, dia hanya menyeringai licik.

=== nnnn ===

Pasar malam..

"Wuah, ramai sekali!" decak kagum Dino ketika melihat pasar malam.

"Kau sungguh menyedihkan! Memangnya ini pertama kalinya kau datang kesini?" ejek Squalo.

"Er- tidak sih. Tapi, sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung ke pasar malam," kata Dino antusias.

Squalo tetap bergumam, mengumpat kelakuan Dino. Dino hanya tersenyum melihat Squalo.

_Apakah kau tak pernah tahu_

_Betapa indahnya dirimu_

_Biarkan rambut yang tergerai_

_Jatuh dalam pelukanku_

"VVOII! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Risih tau!" Squalo sadar Dino memandangi dirinya.

"Hahaha.. maafkan aku! Aku hanya suka melihat rambutmu," jawab Dino sambil memberikan senyuman mautnya.

Deg..

Squalo merasa pipinya memerah seperti udang rebus. Dan membuatnya kehabisan umpatan untuk dilontarkannya pada Dino.

Di belakang mereka, ada seorang laki- laki memakai _coat_ hitam, tak lupa _hoodie_-nya terpasang untuk menutupi kepalanya. Tak ada yang tahu kalau laki- laki itu adalah Xanxus. Hah? Xanxus? Xanxus? Ngapain? Ternyata selain menjadi Bos Varia, dia memiliki profesi lain sebagai stalker. *Langsung di death-glare sama Xanxus*

Dino dan Squalo tak menyadari ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka. Merekapun tetap melanjutkan acara nge-_date_nya. Benar- benar pasangan serasi, jika ada seseorang melewati dan melihat mereka berdua. Seorang 'gadis-galak' dengan rambut putih panjang nan halus yang tergerai indah berjalan dengan seorang laki- laki 'bule' yang tampan dan suka menebar senyum terhadapnya.

Tiba- tiba langkah Dino terhenti.

"Voi! Ada apa?" tanya Squalo penasaran.

Dengan gesitnya, Dino berlutut dihadapan Squalo.

"Hei! Kau sakit, hah?" Squalo panik, karena Dino tak mengatakan apa- apa.

Ketika Squalo hendak pergi mencari pertolongan, tangan Dino meraih tangan Squalo.

"Aku tidak sakit," ujar Dino singkat.

Squalo hanya melongo.

"Squalo, menikahlah denganku!"

_Kucium hatimu damai_

_Tatap matamu harapan_

_Saat kita erat berpelukan_

_Oh indahnya berkata_

_Oh.. menikahlah denganku_

_Oh.. bahagialah selamanya_

Squalo yang tadinya hanya melongo menjadi kaget. Orang- orang yang tadinya tak menghiraukan mereka berdua, sekarang mengelilinginya. Dan berteriak mendukung Dino, "Terima! Terima! Terima!"

Sebelum Squalo membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab,

"DDOORR!"

Kerumunan orang- orang itupun akhirnya panik membubarkan diri. Xanxus menghadapkan senjatanya ke langit, menyibakkan _hoodie_nya sambil berjalan ke arah Squalo dan Dino.

"Jangan kau berani- beraninya mengambil dia dariku, brengsek!" ancam Xanxus pada Dino.

"Xan-Xanxus?"

"Aku tidak mengambilnya darimu," jawab Dino pelan.

Xanxus menyeringai.

"Aku menantangmu duel, sampah! Siapa yang menang akan mendapatkan dirinya," kata Xanxus sambil menunjuk Squalo.

"Aku setuju!" jawab Dino sambil tersenyum.

=== TBC ===

Author : "Wuaaahhh.. Xanxus gak terima tuh Squalo dilamar."

Tsuna : "Hiee.. iya! Serem ya?"

Author : "Minna, review pliz!"


	10. Xanxus Birthday

Author : Ini special-chapter buat Xanxus. Happy Birthday! XDD

Bel : ushishishi… kira- kira Squally bakal ngasih apa ya?

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

Akira Amano

Varia HQ Musical

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : XS

Warning : AU, OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya..

Theme song : Happy Birthday by New Kids on the Block

Special Chapter : Xanxus's birthday

Sehari sebelum hari buru- er ulangtahun Xanxus, Bel dan kawan- kawan sibuk mempersiapkan pesta untuk Bos tercintanya tersebut.

"Bel, kau salah naruh pitanya, bukan disitu. Aduh~ Fran jangan besar- besar gunting kertasnya," terdengar 'komando' dari Lussuria.

"Ushishihi.. kau cerewet sekali, Lussie. Ini adalah pekerjaan rakyat jelata, tapi demi bos semua akan kulakukan sepenuh hati," kata Bel sambil mengikat pita di tiang sudut ruangan.

"Lussuria-senpai, seperti ini?" tanya Fran sambil menunjukkan potongan kertasnya.

"Hmm.. sudah lumayan, tapi masih terlalu besar. Oya, mana Squally?" Lussuria mencari sosok Squalo dengan menyipitkan matanya melihat di sudut ruangan.

"Squalo ada tugas," jawab Levi singkat padat dan jelas.

"Tugas? Kasihan sekali dia, padahal besok sudah hari ulangtahun bos. Dia tidak bisa berpesta bersama kita dan Bos," ujar Lussuria sedih sambil menahan dagunya.

- Kemarin malam-

"Aku mau minta cuti, bos!" kata Squalo singkat.

"Cuti? Buat apa, sampah?" gumam Xanxus dengan suara beratnya.

"A-aku.. ingin istirahat. Jadi kau harus mengabulkannya, karena aku belum pernah sekalipun minta cuti," ujar Squalo.

"Hmm.. berapa hari? Dan kapan?"

"Dua hari, mulai besok."

"…" Xanxus diam lalu berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan menuju Squalo.

"V-voi, mau apa kau?" wajah Squalo mulai merona.

Ketika Squalo tersudut di dinding, segera Xanxus meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di dinding tepat di sebelah leher sebelah kiri Squalo.

"Cepat kembali, sampah!"

=== nnnn ===

"Che! Susah sekali, berulang- ulang sudah aku coba kenapa rasanya aneh begini?" kata Squalo kesal.

Squalo menyewa sebuah vila yang berada jauh dari markas, sengaja berbuat begitu untuk memberikan kejutan pada kekasihnya. Xanxus. Diam- diam dia telah menyiapkan bahan- bahan untuk membuat brownies. Brownies mini untuk Xanxus.

"Ini masih terlalu manis, apa kau mau dibunuhnya karena ingin merontokkan giginya? Tidak Squalo, kau harus mencobanya sekali lagi," Squalo bergumam. Dan mengulangi lagi membuat brownies seenak mungkin untuk Xanxus.

Berulang- ulang kali dicobapun hasilnya tetap sama saja. Squalo yang hampir menyerah mengehentikan 'eksperimen'nya.

"Kurasa besok pagi aku akan mencobanya lagi,"

=== nnnn ===

10 Oktober..

_Happy Birthday to you, this is your day_

_On this day for you we're gonna love you in every way._

_This is your day, your day, happy birthday to you,_

_To you, to you_

_Happy birthday to you, you're still young_

_Age is just a number, don't you stop having fun_

_This is your day, your day, happy birthday to you_

_This day only comes once every year_

_Because you're so wonderful with each,_

_And everything you do, hey!_

"Happy birthday, Bos!" teriak Lussuria dan kawan- kawan.

"Ushishishi, sayang kekasih bos tidak bisa mendampingi," kata Bel cengengesan.

"Diam kau, sampah!" kata Xanxus datar.

"Senpai, kalau ngomong hati- hati nanti di - *jleb* sakit senpai," kata Fran sambil memegang topi kataknya yang tertancap pisau Bel.

- Xanxus pov -

Kenapa aku disini dengan sampah- sampah ini? Membosankan. Apa gara- gara 'dia' absent jadi membosankan seperti ini. Aku jadi gak punya 'mainan' malam ini.

-End of Xanxus pov-

Xanxus menyeringai sendiri, sedangkan semua anak buahnya berpesta dan ber'gaduh ria'.

=== nnnn ===

Tok.. Tok..

Ada yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Xanxus.

"Che! Apa sampah- sampah itu masih ingin berpesta? Masuklah!"

Pintupun terbuka. Dan Xanxus terperanjat sejenak. Yang mengetuk pintunya bukan Lussuria, Bel, Fran maupun Levi. Tapi, Squalo. Squalo masuk ruangan dengan membawa kotak berisi brownies 'hasil karya'nya sendiri.

"Ini untukmu! Selamat ulangtahun," kata Squalo singkat, tapi sekilas menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang paling manis.

Entah kenapa Xanxus yang melihat senyuman sekilas itu menjadi merah pipinya. Mungkin terpesona.

"Kau!"

Squalo yang tahu wajah Xanxus yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus, mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Xanxus. Lebih dekat, lebih dekat. Bibir mereka bertemu. Saling melumat dan menjilat. Untuk sesaat Squalo melepas ciumannya.

"Satu"

Dan Squalo kembali mendekatkan bibirnya lagi pada bibir Xanxus. Bibir merekapun beradu kembali. Saling menyerang dan tak mau kalah. Sejenak Squalo kembali melepaskan ciuman.

"Dua," hitung Squalo sambil tersenyum. "Dan sekali lagi, karena sunah rasul." *sejak kapan Squalo jadi mualaf?*

Squalo kembali melakukan ciuman. Xanxus pun dengan senang hati menghisap dan menyerang di tiap- tiap bagian mulut Squalo.

"Buon Compleano, Xanxus!"

Xanxus seketika itu juga menarik tubuh Squalo lebih dekat padanya. Memeluknya dan kembali menciumnya. Puas menciumi bibir Squalo yang seksi, tangan kanannya meraih rambut indah milik Squalo.

"Hmm.. rambutmu, terkena tumpahan coklat," kata Xanxus.

"Be- benarkah?"

Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan Xanxus untuk 'menyerang' Squalo. Diapun menjilat leher kiri Squalo. Sang empu pemilik leher pun mendesah.

"Xan..xus,"

"Hmmm.. ada apa?"

"Kau nggak tahu ya? Fic ini ratenya masih T lho,"

"Lalu, ada apa?"

"Jangan melakukan 'lebih' di fic ini,"

Xanxus menghentikan 'aktivitas'nya.

"Che! Baiklah aku akan memanggil author bodoh itu untuk segera menyeleseikan fic ini. Dan kita bisa 'melakukan'nya dengan rahasia."

"Ba-baiklah,"

"Tunggu aku disini,"

===== end of special chapter =====

Author : "Minna- san gomen udah ngecewain, tapi beneran ini ratenya masih T, dan saya masih belum 'ngeh' betul soal 'u-know-what' di dunia peryaoian. Mohon bantuan idenya untuk membuat lanjutannya ato bahkan mau bikin remake fic diatas. Bisa kasih tau lewat PM ato Review. Sankyuuu."


	11. He's mine, not yours

Author : "Wuih keadaan makin memanas, kaya Indonesia- Malaysia aja."

Bel : "Shishishi, tentu saja. Pujaan hati Bos direbut orang."

Author : "Weleh, Xanxus kelamaan ngelamar Squalo, sih! Yosh! Lessen sie, bitte!"

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

Akira Amano

Varia HQ Musical

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : XS include DS and D18

Warning : AU, OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya..

Theme song : Yovie & the Nuno – Dia milikku *wuih… Xanxus banget itu*

He's mine, not yours

-Flashback-

Dino mengajak Squalo jalan- jalan ke pasar malam. Ketika di tengah 'kencan' mereka berdua, Dino membuat Squalo kaget. Dino melamarnya. Sebelum Squalo membuka mulutnya untuk memberi jawaban pada Dino, seseorang datang menginterupsi jawaban Squalo. Orang itu adalah Xanxus. Tak disangka Xanxus menantang duel Dino (untuk memperebutkan Squalo tentunya,,XD).

-End of Flashback-

Kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi Dino, Squalo dan Xanxus terdiam. Entah karena takut atau kaget, sepersekian detik lamanya hening. Dino dan Xanxus saling menatap. Xanxus menyeringai dan Dino membalasnya dengan senyuman (yakin membuat Hibari akhirnya meleleh.. *di deathglare Hibari*).

"V-vooii! A-apa yang kalian bicarakan? Dino, apa maksud perkataanmu tadi? Xanxus, sedang apa kau disini? Dan kenapa kalian berduel? (tentu saja untuk merebutkanmu, Squally)" kata Squalo mulai mencairkan suasana.

"Diam, kau! Sampah!" Xanxus merespon singkat Squalo.

Squalo melotot, "Hei, aku bertanya baik- baik padamu!"

"Sudahlah, Squalo! Nanti kau cepat keriput," kata Dino sambil menepuk bahu Squalo dan tersenyum.

"Che! Lepaskan tanganmu dari bahuku! Aku tidak akan ikut campur masalah kalian," geram Squalo sambil membalikkan badannya meninggalkan Xanxus dan Dino.

"Tentu saja kau ikut campur dalam masalah kami, sampah!"

Squalo menghentikan langkahnya sesaat, menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu berasal, Xanxus.

Xanxus menyeringai dengan seringai aku-pasti-tidak-akan-kalah.

Squalo yang sebal melihat keduanya dan tidak kemengertian masalah mereka mendengus pelan, dan melanjutkan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Dino dan Xanxus yang masih berduel senyum Pepsodent vs seringai Pembunuh.

==== nnnn ====

Markas Vongola pagi harinya setelah kejadian semalam.

"Kenapa sepi sekali disini? Kemana semua orang?" ujar Squalo yang baru bangun tidur.

"Squalo-san, anda sudah bangun?" sapa Giannini mengagetkan Squalo.

"Yang kau lihat sekarang bagaimana, hah? Apa aku seperti orang _nglindur_?" bentak Squalo seperti majikan membentak pembantunya di sinetron- sinetron.

"Er, gomenasai! Sarapan Anda susah di atas meja di ruang makan. Selamat menikmati," kata Giannini masih ngeri dengan amukan Hi- maksudnya Squalo tadi.

"Che! Kemana semua orang? Kenapa sepi sekali?" Tanya Squalo penasaran.

"I-itu, tadi Bos bilang akan melihat duel antara Dino-san dan Xanxus-san," jawab Giannini ragu- ragu.

"Duel? Cih! Ternyata dua orang bodoh itu masih saja seperti anak kecil. Untuk apa menyeleseikan masalah dengan duel. Apa mereka tidak sadar blablabal," Squalo mulai menggerutu panjang lebar.

Giannini yang sudah tahu kenapa dua orang yang dimaksud Squalo berduel itupun berusaha mngehentikan gerutuan Squalo. "Er, Squalo-san.." panggil Giannini sambil memandang takut- takut kea rah Squalo.

"Apa?" bentak Squalo lengkap dengan kedua tangannya yang digantungkan di pinggangnya.

"Se- sebenarnya duel itu …"

Sayup- sayup terdengar suara radio dari ruang makan.

_Semula ku tak tahu _

_Engkau juga kan ingin memilikinya_

_Bukankah ku lebih dulu_

_Bila engkau temanku_

_Sebaiknya tak mengganggu_

_Dia untukku, bukan untukmu_

_Dia milikku, bukan milikmu_

_Pergilah kamu, jangan kau ganggu_

_Biarkan aku mendekatinya_

=== nnnn ===

Setelah mendengarkan ucapan panjang lebar Giannini, Squalo meninggalkan sarapannya dan masih dengan piyamanya berlari menuju tempat duel Dino dan Xanxus, di bukit dekat kuil Namimori.

"Che! Dasar bodoh!" umpat Squalo sambil berlari secepat kilat.

=== nnnn ===

"Hei, stronzo! Apa kau sudah siap menerima tantanganku?" kata Xanxus sambil menyeringai.

"Oi, Xanxus! Aku sudah siap, ayo kita mulai duel ini! Tsuna dan yang lain akan menjadi saksi dan juri duel kita," ucap Dino sambil mengerling ke arah Tsuna dan kawan- kawan tapi dia sedikit kecewa.

Duel pun dimulai, Xanxus mengeluarkan Flame of Wrath-nya. Sedangkan, Dino mengeluarkan cambuk andalannya.

Xanxus menyerang Dino terlebih dahulu, namun Dino dapat menghindari serangannya. Tak mau kalah, Dinopun balik menyerang Xanxus. Namanya juga Xanxus, diapun bisa menghindar dari serangan Dino dan cambuknya.

Pertempuran pun semakin lama semakin seru. Tiba- tiba, seseorang memakai piyama biru muda dengan stripes vertikal dan berambut putih panjang masuk ke dalam arena duel. Pemuda itupun menghentikan duel antara Dino dan Xanxus.

"S-squalo?" kata Xanxus dan Dino berbarengan.

Vongola dan Varia yang sedang menonton di pinggir arena hanya melongo.

"Apa yang kalian lakuk-" kata- kata Squalo terpotong karena ada tonfa melayang ke arah kepala Dino.

Baik Dino, Squalo dan Xanxus yang berdekatan refleks menghindari tonfa yang melayang itu.

"VVOOII! SIAPA YANG BERANI- BERANINYA MELEMPAR TONFA INI?"

Lalu, muncullah sesosok pemuda berambut hitam pendek dan memiliki aura suram di sekitarnya.

"Haneuma! Kamikorosu!" hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Kyoya, akhirnya kau datang juga!" sapa Dino riang.

Squalo dan Xanxus melirik Dino dan pemuda yang bernama Kyoya itu.

"Aku datang untuk membunuhmu," kata Hibari yang mulai memasang pose siap berperang dengan tonfanya.

"Sudahlah, Kyoya! Kau penasaran, kan?" goda Dino.

Dan tiba- tiba pipi Hibari memerah, dan tak berkata apa- apa. Malu. Akhirnya dia membalikkan badannya untuk menyembunyikan rona di pipinya. Melirik Dino sebentar, lalu kembali menghilang di antara semak- semak.

"Kyoya, tunggu aku! Ah, dia pemalu sekali! Maaf, Xanxus aku tidak bermaksud untuk melamar Squalo. Aku hanya ingin menggoda Kyoya. Maafkan aku! Squalo, terima kasih telah membantuku," kata Dino cepat- cepat langsung berlari meninggalkan arena mengejar Hibari.

Hening.

Wussss… suara angin terdengar. Di iringi dengan wajah Xanxus yang serasa semakin lama semakin mirip dengan tomat merah.

"Kau dengar? Kau kekanak-kanakkan sekali," Squalo mengejek Xanxus.

Xanxus yang sudah merasa tidak berkutik terpaksa menarik tubuh Squalo yang berpiyama itu ke pelukannya.

"Setidaknya aku lega, kau tidak diambil olehnya. You're mine," bisik Xanxus pelan ke telinga Squalo.

Para penonton yang melihat adegan itu, sontak bersorak "So sweet..!" sambil menepukkan tangannya.

===== TBC =====

Author : "Wuah… *sroot* so sweet banget! *sroot* fotoin donk, Bel!"

Bel : "Shishishi, memangnya kau mau bayar berapa?"

Author : "Aku bayar pake Fran aja, deh!"

Author di deathglare sama Bel, alhasil Bel pun menerbangkan pisau- pisau bertuahnya kepada Author.

Author ; *sekarat*.

Fran : "Oi, Author! Bertahanlah."

Author : "A-aku a-kan b-bertahan… Review die Fanfiction, bitte!"


	12. Sick and Stay

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Akira Amano

Varia HQ Musical

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : XS

Warning : AU, OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya..

Theme song : Stay Awhile by Journey

Sick and stay

"Makan siang siap~, ayo semua kumpul!" teriak indah nan lebay dari Lussuria.

"Senpai, hari ini kita makan apa?" kata Fran yang pertama kali datang menghampiri Lussuria.

"Kau liat sendiri, Fran-kun! Kursimu ada di sebelah Bel," sahut Lussuria masih sibuk sana- sini menyiapkan alat makan.

"Kenapa harus Bel-senpai?" tanya Fran masih dengan menampakkan wajahnya yang tidak punya ekspresi.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya! Bel yang meminta, lagipula itu dulu tempat duduk Mammon. Yap, sempurna! Ayo~ waktunya makan siang semua," teriak Lussuria sekali lagi memanggil seluruh penghuni Varia.

"Shishishi, kuharap Squally tidak alergi lagi," sindir Bel sambil nyengir.

"VOIII! Bocah tiara sialan, memang tidak bisa kau tidak membuatku marah sehari saja?" geram Squalo.

"Jangan marah- marah gitu, Squally! Nanti anak bos dalam kandunganmu bisa tuli karena suara merdumu itu," ejek Bel sambil menghindari tebasan pedang Squalo.

"Kau!"

"Oh stop~! Jangan bertengkar kalian berdua, ayo cepat makan. Squally, apa kau bisa memanggil bos kesini?" kata Lussuria cemas.

"Kenapa aku?" alis kanan Squalo terangkat.

"Karena kau is-keka-ups teman baik bos," jawab Lussuria takut- takut.

"Baiklah,"

Dengan langkah yang malas- malasan, Squalo berjalan menuju ruangan Xanxus. Ketika tiba di depan pintu ruangan Bos Varia itu, Squalo menghela napas panjang.

"Oi, Xanxus! Cepat keluar dari kamarmu! Makan siang sudah siap, semua sudah menunggumu!"

Tak ada respon dari sang empu pemilik ruangan.

Squalo mencoba lagi teriakan toanya, "Oi! Xanxus! Apa kau tidur? Cepat bangun! Aku sudah lapar."

Masih tidak ada respon, Squalo geram dan mencoba membuka pintu ruangan. Squalopun masuk ruangan itu. Terlihat Xanxus tidur dalam posisi duduk di kursi kerjanya dan kedua kakinya berada di atas meja, tangan kanannya menyangga dagunya. Squalo menghampiri Xanxus.

"Oi, cepat bangun! Pemalas,"

Squalo mencoba mengguncang tubuh Xanxus. Tapi, Xanxus tetap tidak bangun dari tidurnya. Napasnya berat, sampai- sampai keluar uap dari hidungnya. Squalo yang menyadari ketidakberesan pada bosnya itupun menaruh tangannya pada dahi Xanxus.

Panas.

"Oi, Kau demam?"

Xanxus membuka matanya, walaupun agak berat. Segera dia menepis tangan Squalo.

"Mau apa kau kesini, stronzo?"

"Memanggilmu untuk makan siang, tapi kurasa kau demam. Aku akan bawakan makananmu kemari," ujar Squalo yang diam- diam merasa cemas juga.

"Tidak usah! Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi, keluarlah!" kata Xanxus bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah," Squalopun menurut.

Squalo keluar ruangan dan menutup pintunya kembali. Sebelum dia sempat melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan..

BRUKK!

Terdengar suara sesuatu terjatuh. Dengan sigap Squalo kembali masuk ke ruangan Xanxus. Xanxus pingsan.

"V-voii! Kau tidak apa- apa? Xanxus?" Squalo mulai cemas, walaupun berat tapi dia tetap mamaksakan diri untuk mengangkat tubuh Xanxus ke tempat tidurnya.

"Kau keras kepala sekali! Kenapa kau tidak istirahat saja disini? Tunggu disini aku akan mengambilkan makanan dan obat untukmu!" celoteh Squalo sambil melihat tubuh Xanxus yang terbaring.

Squalopun mengambil makanan dan obat untuk Xanxus (tentu saja makanan untuk dirinya sendiri juga, karena dia sudah lapar).

"Cepat makan ini, Bos keras kepala!" kata Squalo, sambil mengunyah makanan yang diambilnya dari ruang makan.

Xanxus membuka matanya.

"Apa kau tidak dengar kata- kataku, sampah? Aku bilang akan menyusulmu di ruang makan. Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Voi, Xanxus! Kau demam! Kau habis pingsan tadi, makanya kubawakan makan siangmu kemari dan obat untukmu,"

"Che! Pingsan? Aku hanya mengantuk. Aku akan ke ruang makan sekarang juga," kata Xanxus berusaha bangun dari tidurnya.

Squalo dengan sigap menahannya.

"Apa kau tuli? Ya, kau pingsan. Kau sakit! Jadi tidur disini, cepat makan dan minum obat!" omel Squalo kayak ibu- ibu.

"Memangnya kau ibuku? Sejak kapan kau jadi ibuku?" sindir Xanxus sambil menyeringai.

Squalo yang emosi langsung menarik kerah baju Xanxus.

"Kalau aku ibumu, memang kau mau apa? Hah? Cepat makan, dan turuti kata- kataku!" bentak Squalo.

Xanxus hanya menyeringai, "Baiklah, ibu Squalo!"

Squalo menyipitkan matanya dan menyodorkan makanan dan obat pada Xanxus.

"Habiskan makananmu, dan cepat minum obatmu! Aku akan mengambil kompres untukmu."

=== nnnn ===

"Hmm.. demammu tinggi juga! Ini gara- gara kau terlalu capek," kata Squalo sambil melihat thermometer.

"Kau terlalu mengaturku,"

"Dengar! Aku tidak mengaturmu, ta- tapi,"

"Apa?"

"A-aku mencemaskanmu," kata Squalo lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. "B-baiklah aku akan mengganti air kompresnya, tunggu disini jangan mencoba untuk bangun dari kasur ini!"

Squalo bangkit dan hendak meninggalkan Xanxus, namun tangan Xanxus menahannya.

"Stay with me for a while, stronzo!"

_I'd do anything to hold you_

_I'd do anywhere to touch you_

_I'd do anything you want me to_

_If you'll stay with me awhile_

"Kompresanmu perlu diganti,"

"Apa kau tuli, sampah?"

"B- baiklah," Squalo duduk kembali.

Kembali Squalo duduk di samping ranjang Xanxus.

==== nnnn ===

Tengah malam..

Demam Xanxus sudah turun, dia membuka matanya. Terlihat Squalo tertidur di tempat duduknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela- sela tangannya. Xanxus tersenyum, dia meraih rambut perak panjang Squalo dan menciumnya.

Xanxus bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan memindahkan Squalo ke atas tempat tidurnya. "Kau bukan ibuku yang bisa seenaknya mengaturku, sampah!"

Dia membungkuk dan mencium kening Squalo.

"Lain kali, aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani mengaturku lagi."

=== TBC ===

Bel : "Shishishi, sayang kameraku rusak! Padahal ini momen- momen pas untuk menggoda Squally."

Levi : "Kau kurang beruntung."

Bel : "Minna-san, reviewnya ditunggu!"

Reborn : *datang tiba-tiba* "Oshirase- oshirase Varia HQ Musical chapter depan TERAKHIR, minna! Jangan lupa baca dan review.. "


	13. The Proposal

Hiks… hiks… ini chapter terakhir Varia HQ Musical. Maaf terlalu singkat. Hontouni arigatou gozaimasu bagi semua yang review:

Crypton L lawliet, ArisuAlice, Rst, Nakyo Hibasawa, 'Aka' no 'Shika', bhiblu21, Tachikawa Yuzuki, CursedCrystal, HikariVongola80, Herlin hibari, Nesia Eg Yufa, Eltrish, Penguin Hikikomori, IshidaRin, RiikuAyaKaitani, KuroHime27, Marmarinii, Sweet VerMouth, noel-nuvola, yamacchiSHA, Sitcom-Anime 9797, Hachi Monogatari, S4suk3

Sankyuu juga bagi yang udah fave dan alert fic ini… *bows*

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Akira Amano

Varia HQ Musical

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : XS

Warning : AU, OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya..

Theme song : Backstreet Boys – As long as you love me dan Taylor Swift – Love Story

The Proposal

Squalo terbangun dari tidurnya..

"Eh, dimana aku ini?" gumam Squalo sambil menoleh kiri-kanan. Setelah beberapa kali dia melihat- lihat barulah dia menyadari kalau dia tidur di atas ranjang besar Xanxus.

"Ke-kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? B-bukannya kemarin aku tidur di kursi? Si brengsek itu, apa yang dia lakukan," kata Squalo terbata- bata sambil menahan keluar rona merah di pipinya.

Squalo menggelengkan kepalanya keras, menghilangkan pikiran yang 'tidak-tidak' yang tiba- tiba terlintas dalam otaknya. Menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, dia melihat sesuatu berkilau di atas meja kerja Xanxus. Squalo beranjak dari ranjang besar Xanxus dan menghampiri benda berkilauan itu.

Sebuah jepit rambut perak berbentuk kupu- kupu. Squalo mengrenyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa ada benda seperti ini di sini? Aku yakin Xanxus bukan seorang pecinta barang- barang indah dan berkilau ini seperti Banci Ayam *note: Lussuria* itu!" ujar Squalo masih bergumam ria.

Berpikir keras selama beberapa detik, akhirnya kesimpulan datang dalam pikirannya. "Ja-jangan bilang kalau Xan-Xanxus membeli kado untuk kekasihnya. T-tapi bukannya dia… Ah, sudahlah. Lagipula Xanxus kan pria normal yang banyak disukai perempuan," Squalo menghela napas.

=== nnnn ===

Ting.. ting..

Bunyi sendok yang terbentur oleh piring. Senyap. Karena Xanxus tak ingin acara makan paginya ribut – ribut. Sampai akhirnya dia berdiri, membuat semua anggota Varia menembakkan pandangan kepadanya.

"Aku tidak pulang malam ini," kata Xanxus singkat.

"Eh? Kenapa, bos?" tanya Lussuria penasaran.

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan," ujar Xanxus sekenanya.

Terdengar gumaman Squalo, "Heh, paling kau ingin berkencan dengan kekasihmu, kan? Menimpakan semua misi pada kami, kau seenaknya saja berkencan dengan wanita jalang itu."

Xanxus yang pendengarannya lumayan tajam, langsung mengrenyitkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu, sampah?"

"Oh? Kau tak tahu maksudku? Syukurlah, ini hal yang tidak penting, kok!" kata Squalo sambil menyeringai.

"Kau kira aku tuli, sampah? Jika kau protes terhadap misi- misimu, baiklah aku akan beri misi ini padamu," tantang Xanxus.

"Voii! Kau bilang berkencan ini mis-," kata – kata Squalo terpotong karena Xanxus menghampirinya dan memegang dagu Squalo.

"Kencan katamu? Apa kau cemburu? Hahaha.. baiklah urusan ini kuserahkan padamu. Dalam 10 menit kau harus di kantorku untuk kujelaskan urusan ini lebih lanjut," bisik Xanxus.

Pipi Squalo memerah entah karena malu atau geram. Anggota Varia lain pun diam seribu bahasa, karena lebih baik melakukan misi berat daripada mencampuri urusan rumah tangga Bos dan Wakilnya itu.

=== nnnn ===

"Masuklah, sampah! Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di depan pint uterus?" terdengar suara berat dari ruang kerja.

Squalopun membuka pintu, dengan hati yang sedikit dongkol karena perkelahian tadi.

"Ini tugasmu, kau mau menggantikanku, kan?" gumam Xanxus sambil memberikan beberapa helai kertas.

"Voi! Apa-apaan ini, kau memintaku ke Hawai? Untuk apa?" protes Squalo.

"Kau, tidak terima kalau aku menjalankan misi ini, kan? Jadi misi ini kuberikan padamu. Ini pertemuan penting, awas sampai kau mengacaukannya," kata Xanxus dengan nada beratnya.

"Bukan itu bodoh! Kenapa aku harus naik kapal? Bukannya, ada helicopter yang lebih praktis, atau naik pesawat?" Squalo kesal, ia merasa diperlakukan tidak adil oleh Xanxus.

"Ini penghematan, kau mengahbiskan uang Varia hanya untuk rambut konyolmu itu," jawab Xanxus enteng.

"Apa kau bilang? Ini uang dengan gajiku sendiri, seenaknya saja kau menyebut penghematan. Kau sendiri yang minum tequila mahal setiap hari, itu juga pemborosan!" umpat Squalo.

Xanxus maju menghampiri lelaki berambut silver panjang itu, memegang dagunya dan menengadahkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajahnya. "Lakukan, apa kau akan kubunuh!" ancam Xanxus sambil segera dia menyerang leher Squalo.

"Ngh.. Lepaskan!" Squalo menepis tangan Xanxus, dan keluar dari ruang kerja Xanxus dengan geram.

=== nnnn ===

Dan mulailah perjalanan Squalo ke Hawai dengan kapal,

-Squalo pov-

Xanxus bodoh! Apa sih yang dipikirkannya? Menyiksaku hidup sebulan di kapal keparat ini? Dasar! Awas saja, sampai dia enak- enakkan berkencan dengan wanita sialan itu, kubunuh dia!

-end of Squalo pov-

=== nnnn ===

Xanxus menuruni helicopter mewahnya, kakinya menginjakkan tanah di pulau indah di tengah Samudera Pasifik itu. Senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"Hmm.. sepertinya tempat ini cocok," kata Xanxus sambil membawa jepitan rambut dan kotak kecil berwarna merah darah.

Seminggu…

2 minggu…

3 minggu …

4 minggu pun berlalu..

Kapal yang dinaiki Squalo mendarat di pelabuhan kecil pulau Hawai. Entah karena makanan di kapal tidak enak atau mabuk laut, Squalo turun dengan jalan terhuyung- huyung.

"Aduh.. sepertinya lama sekali tidak menginjakkan kaki di tanah, efek lautan masih terasa," gumam Squalo pelan. Setelah berjalan sekuat yang dia bisa, tak sengaja dia melihat sosok Xanxus. Tu-tunggu XANXUS?

"Ah, mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja," Squalo berjalan terhuyung menuju hotel yang tulisannya tertera pada kertas di tangannya.

"Cih, dasar bodoh! Dia tidak mengenaliku. Hiu sialan! Tapi, itu lebih baik. Rencanaku pasti akan berhasil," gumam Xanxus sambil menyeringai.

=== nnnn ===

Squalo yang merasa badannya kurang enak, menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja di atas kasur hotel. Karena kelelahan, dia pun jatuh tertidur.

…

…

"Hei, sampah! Cepat bangun, dan enyah dari kamarku," terdengar suara berat Xanxus.

"Hngh, kau menganggu saja! Ku bunuh kau! Mimpi ini sungguh mengangguku," Squalo tetap tak beranjak dari kasur.

"Ini bukan mimpi, bodoh!" Xanxus menyiramkan tequila yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"VVOOII! A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?" Squalo yang berteriak- teriak karena dibangunkan dengan cara yang brutal.

"Dasar pemalas, ngapain kau malah tiduran? Cepat mandi dan segera ganti bajumu dan datang pada pertemuan itu sepuluh menit lagi, kutunggu kau di pinggir pantai," Xanxus menjelaskan kepada Squalo tanpa meminta maaf apa yang dia perbuat.

"10 Menit? Kau gila? Rambutku yang lengket begini? Lagi pula, ngapain kau kesini? Kau sengaja membuatku menderita, ya?" protes Squalo.

Xanxus tak menggubris omelan Squalo, menyeringai sebentar lalu pergi.

=== nnnn ===

-Xanxus pov-

Cih! Lama sekali sampah itu.

Lama, datanglah laki- laki yang kutungu.

"Maaf telat," katanya pelan.

"Dasar sampah! Telat seperti biasa," aku menyindirnya.

"Salahmu, bodoh!"

"Hmm.." aku menyeringai, dan mulai menatapnya dalam.

"Ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Katanya ada pertemuan penting mana?" Squalopun mulai menoleh mencari keramaian yang dimaksudkan.

"Tidak ada,"

"Sori? Tidak ada? Kau membohongiku lagi, keparat?" Squalo mulai maju dan meraih kerah bajuku.

Aku hanya menyeringai.

Lalu..

BUKK!

Hantaman keras menjatuhi pipiku, darah mulai keluar dari sela- sela bibirku.

"Hmm.. sudah puas kau marah padaku?"

Tak ada jawaban yang kuterima, hanya tatapan pedas dari lelaki yang benar- benar kucintai itu. Tanpa basa- basi lagi akupun berlutut dihadapannya, meraih tangannya. Memasangkan cincin di jari manisnya.

"Squalo, menikahlah denganku,"

_And how you got me blind is still a mystery_

_I can't get you out of my head_

_Don't care what is written in your history_

_As long as you love me_

"Aku mencintaimu, Squalo"

_I don't care who you are_

_Where you're from_

_What you did_

_As long as you love me_

_Who you are_

_Where you're from_

_Don't care what you did_

_As long as you love me_

=== nnnn ===

-Squalo pov-

Dasar! Bos sialan, rambutku sampai lengket begini. Awas saja dia protes kalau aku datang telat.

"Maaf telat," kataku ketika menghampirinya.

"Dasar sampah! Telat seperti biasa," Xanxus secara langsung menyindirku.

"Salahmu, bodoh!" kataku kesal

"Hmm.." Xanxus menyeringai, dan mulai menatapku aneh.

"Ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Katanya ada pertemuan penting mana?" Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keramaian seperti pada pertemuan pada umumnya.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya singkat.

"Sori? Tidak ada? Kau membohongiku lagi, keparat?" akupun mulai kesal, dan berjalan maju ke arahnya. Segera aku menarik krah bajunya.

Dia hanya menyeringai.

Lalu..

BUKK!

Aku mulai memukulnya keras, sampai darah mengalir di sela- sela bibirnya.

"Hmm.. sudah puas kau marah padaku?" ungkapnya menyebalkan.

Aku malas menjawab pertanyaannya yang hanya akan membuatku capek sendiri. Aku hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan pedasku.

Lalu, entah ada setan apa yang merasuki tubuhnya tiba- tiba dia berlutut dihadapanku, dan meraih tanganku. Memasangkan cincin dari kotak merah darah ke jari manisku.

"Squalo, menikahlah denganku," kata yang terucap dari mulutnya. Membuatku shock.

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

"Aku mencintaimu, Squalo," katanya sekali lagi.

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

==== FIN ====

Yatto, selesai juga! ^_^ sedih juga sih benernya nyelesain project ini. Tapi, saya janji kok bakal bikin sekuelnya… hehehe..tunggu ya! Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain, ya! Jangan lupa REVIEW… ^_^/


End file.
